SUMISION
by thetigger
Summary: Como un favor para su hija, permite que Touya Kinomoto, el gemelo de Yue, se quede una semana en su casa. Touya. Dominante. Sexy. Más joven. El hombre que ha ocupado sus fantasías más secretas, sus deseos más prohibidos. Y Touya está decidido a que Tomoyo no se le escape de nuevo. Esta vez, ella se rendirá...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Argumento:**_

_**En su desesperación por reparar la brecha entre ella y su hija, Tomoyo vuelve a Virginia y accede a que vuelva a su vida el fantasma de su pasado.**_

_**Como un favor para su hija, permite que Touya Kinomoto, el gemelo de Yue, se quede una semana en su casa. Touya. Dominante. Sexy. Más joven. El hombre que ha ocupado sus fantasías más secretas, sus deseos más prohibidos. Y Touya está decidido a que Tomoyo no se le escape de nuevo. Esta vez, ella se rendirá...**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila. Ella podía oír sus propios pasos mientras caminaba atravesándola, el latido de su propio corazón al mirar fijamente su café. Podía sentir su miedo más cerca, más fuerte que nunca. La nueva casa estaba silenciosa, los recuerdos que su casa en Nueva York habían contenido, estaban ausentes aquí.

Había tenido que mudarse para estar más cerca de Nakuru. Para intentar, de algún modo, compensar las crueles, amargas palabras que había lanzado a su hija. Y se había mudado para vivir otra vez. Se había escondido de ella misma y de los recuerdos de su matrimonio durante tantos años que estaba sintiendo la privación creciendo en distintos niveles. Su familia estaba aquí. Su hermana, sus amigos. Todos estaban aquí. Nakuru se había ido, la casa de Nueva York era demasiado silenciosa, demasiado solitaria. Aunque hoy no fuera muy diferente.

Ella todavía usaba el vestido de encaje color crema que había escogido para la boda, aunque el amplio sombrero a juego había sido lanzado sin cuidado sobre la silla bordada que se encontraba en la entrada del frente. Se sintió perdida de un modo en el que no se había sentido en años. Una soledad que no podía explicar la atormentó; las necesidades que no podía admitir sombreaban su mente y sus deseos. Entonces en cambio pensó en Nakuru.

La boda había sido una de las más hermosas a las que había asistido en su vida. Su hija, su bebé, había sido una novia magnífica. El pervertido con el que se había casado la había lucido, guapo y oscuramente seductor.

Ella pasó sus dedos sobre su pelo negro cuidadosamente recogido, sintiendo el pellizco de las horquillas que lo sostenían en su lugar. Su peluquero había seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Ni un mechón había resbalado de su lugar. Su vestido no se había arrugado, y sus medias de seda no habían osado resbalar o engancharse. Se miró, lucía tan bien vestida ahora, seis horas después de la boda, como cuando se marchó aquella mañana.

Por suerte, con la mudanza a Virginia, el daño que había hecho a la relación con su hija se estaba sanando. En su horror, su rabia, había sido hiriente con Nakuru. Pero, de todos modos, no podía creer que ella hubiera entrado en eso.

Sus manos temblaron cuando el calor inundó su cara. Había sido Yue, no Yukito, pero la semejanza era demasiado grande. Los gemelos eran idénticos en casi todo, hasta en sus preferencias sexuales. Altos y distinguidos, delgados y musculosos con un oscuro tono en la piel que parecía permanentemente bronceada. El espeso pelo negro cayendo sobre la nuca, espeso y lustroso, tentando a las mujeres alrededor de ellos a tocarlo.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras se sentaba ante la pequeña mesa de cocina de nogal. Sus dedos temblaron cuando cubrieron sus labios. Su corazón latiendo con dificultad, la sangre golpeando dentro de su pecho. Había sido su peor pesadilla cobrando vida, excepto su hija, todos jugaron su papel dentro de aquellas oscuras visiones.

No con Yukito, sino con Touya. Y allí estaba el demonio que estaba al acecho en su mente. Perverso, depravado. Ella se había alejado de su matrimonio y la vida que había luchado por construir debido a los perversos deseos de su marido Eriol. Las ligeras palizas que ella había logrado tolerar, aunque la hubieran llenado de vergüenza. Estar atada había sido más fácil, aunque aún entonces, el placer que se había filtrado por la experiencia había sido corrompido por el hecho de que ella sabía, conocía lo que venía y sabía que no podría sobrellevarlo.

Su falta de sumisión a las necesidades de Eriol finalmente había roto su relación. Ella no había sido capaz de darle la confianza, el control que él necesitaba. Había estado aterrorizada, sabiendo instintivamente lo que vendría después, quién vendría después. Y sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de mantener su control, su cordura, si Touya la tocaba.

Él había estado en la boda de Nakuru. Él la había mirado con ojos conocedores, tan chocolates, tan malvados, que su cuerpo latía depravado. Él había rozado su mano, el calor y el placer de su toque casi le quitaron el aliento. Y todo el tiempo él la había mirado, conociéndola, atormentándola.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta de cristales que conducía a un tranquilo, arbolado refugio del jardín. Los tacones delgados de sus zapatos crearon un sonido hueco sobre la madera del porche cuando se movió al final del refugio cubierto por enredaderas. Su mano agarró el grueso poste, sus uñas se clavaron en la madera mientras luchaba contra su cólera, sus miedos por su hija.

Nakuru era demasiado parecida a Eriol. Siempre tuvo miedo de eso, sobre todo después de los libros que había encontrado hacía años ocultos en el dormitorio de Nakuru. Sus deseos eran extremos, y claramente ella no tenía ningún miedo de ellos. A diferencia de su madre, quien combatió a los demonios, el conocimiento de sus propias necesidades.

Ella no conseguía apartar la imagen de su mente. No podía luchar contra las pesadillas oscuras de Touya, sosteniéndola, tomándola como el otro hizo. Nunca supo, nunca le importó quien se les unía en aquellas imágenes de pesadilla, todo lo que ella veía, todo lo que ella conocía era Touya.

"Un día, Ella, tendrás que dejar de correr. Cuando lo hagas, avísame."

—Como el infierno —susurró entre dientes, girando y volviendo deliberadamente a la casa. Ella no corría, y seguro como el infierno, no iba a dejarlo saber nada.

Los gustos sexuales de Eriol casi habían arruinado su vida, y ahora ellos arruinarían a Nakuru. Ningún hombre podría amar realmente a una mujer, respetarla realmente, si permitía a otro tocarla, tomarla.

Ella luchó contra la ondulación en respuesta entre sus muslos. La humedad cremosa que luchaba por ignorar, los deseos que mantenía cuidadosamente ocultos. Controlados. Ella no podía dejarlo quebrarla, no podía dejarle ver su respuesta. Si alguien tenía el poder de romper su corazón, ese era Touya Kinomoto.

Ella no podía ignorarlo; no podía fingir que no existía. Debido a su propia insensatez, él pronto sería una parte diaria de su vida. Pero podría manejarlo, se aseguró. Había pasado su vida practicando un control cuidadoso que la había sostenido durante años. Podría manejar a Touya Kinomoto, fácilmente. Todo era una cuestión de control.

_**Notas**_: _dejen me primero me rio de Tomoyo jajajajaja, y como ven la historia continua, aunque ahora es la historia de la mamá, como ven seguiré con las historias subidas de tono con esta parejita que me encanta así que ya saben dejen review y si no les gustan estas historias no las lean por favor, se despide está loca gatita__._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Dos**_

Todo era una cuestión de control. Touya miraba mientras Ella Daidouji le conducía por la alfombrada escalera hasta el dormitorio que él usaría mientras permaneciera en su casa. Ttodavía estaba asombrado de que ella hubiera cedido ante el pedido de Nakuru de permitir que se quedara allí, hasta que la casa que estaba comprando estuviera lista para mudarse.

Su cintura estrecha y sus suavemente ensanchadas caderas llamaban la atención hacia las delicadas y perfectas curvas de su trasero mientras ella se movía delante de él. Vestida con unos pantalones de seda grises y una blusa de color gris perla, era el epítome de la gracia y la elegancia. Calmada, controlada... tan perfectamente controlada que le hacía desesperar por oírla gritar. Oír esa perfectamente controlada voz entrecortada y caliente, rogándole que la follara profundo y duro, que la tomara de la forma en que lo deseara. Él deseaba, necesitaba, romper todo ese control.

Y Ella lo sabía. Había estado advertida desde hacía años, y él no era de los hombres que bromeaban. Pero era un hombre paciente. Había esperado cinco años para tener esta posibilidad con la única mujer que sabía que podía hacerlo pensar en un para siempre. La única que sabía que desafiaría tanto su mente como su sexualidad. Si podía impedir que le diera una patada para echarle de la casa.

Él escondió su sonrisa. Sabía que Ella estaba desesperada por compensar las palabras dolorosas que le había lanzado a su hija, cuando la había encontrado entre Yukito y Yue. Ella había estado furiosa, ultrajada y, si Yue tenía razón, creyendo que era Touya en vez de Yue quien había participado en el primer ménage de Nakuru.

Nakuru, también, quería reparar la relación, pero también quería que su madre fuera feliz. Había estado más que feliz de poder participar en el plan de Touya para acercarse a su madre. Sobre todo después de que él la convenciera del tiempo que llevaba esperando esta oportunidad.

—Puedes usar la cocina y el fregadero, si haces tu propia comida y te lavas la ropa. La sala de estar está para recibir visitas, pero tengo que pedirte que si necesitas compañía por la noche, alquiles una habitación en un hotel. No la tendré en mi casa, Touya —. Ella empujó la puerta del dormitorio para abrirla antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Sólo usaba un mínimo de maquillaje, que servía para acentuar sus ojos y sus elegantes pómulos. Sus labios estaban coloreados con un suave tono y en este momento el labio inferior parecía ligeramente engrosado, como si hubiera estado mordisqueándoselo mientras subía.

—No soy un adolescente, Tomoyo —. Él la miraba con cuidado, consciente de que sus ojos amatistas estaban más oscuros de lo normal, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Se preguntó si su sexo estaría húmedo o si ella dominaba con férreo control cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Soy consciente de tu edad —dijo Tomoyo con frialdad—. Te dejaré para que puedas instalarte. Si necesitas algo, la casa está construida de manera muy simple y todo es fácil de encontrar. Hablaremos más tarde.

— ¿Tomoyo? —la detuvo cuando ella daba media vuelta hacia la puerta.

La agarró, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, como si se preparara para la batalla. Ella se volvió hacia él, su expresión estaba cuidadosamente cerrada, hermética.

— ¿Sí, Touya? —. Ella mantuvo el tono de su voz modulada, suave, pero sin sonreír artificialmente.

— ¿Me permitirás salir de mi cuarto si soy un chico bueno? —. Touya mantuvo su voz baja, juguetona. No habría ninguna maldita manera de acercarse a ella si no conseguía que se soltara un poco.

Ella estaba cautelosa, casi asustada de él, y casi tuvo éxito al escondérselo. Casi. Pero él la conocía mucho mejor que ella misma en muchos sentidos. Ella se puso aún más rígida, sus perfectamente arqueadas cejas, frunciéndose de pronto.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos —. Su voz ya no sonaba desafiante, pero un ligero rubor en sus pómulos le advirtió que la tormenta estaba próxima. Maldición, amaba enojarla. Sus ojos brillaban por la ira, sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaban tan lindas. Eso le dio un vislumbre de cómo luciría en un momento de pasión.

Él inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad. —Lástima. Nakuru me aseguró que te agradaría mi compañía. Siento como si te molestara, Tomoyo. Quizás debería quedarme en un hotel hasta que la casa esté lista.

Durante un momento, uno muy breve, casi imperceptible, la satisfacción brilló en sus ojos, hasta que Tomoyo recordó a Nakuru y su promesa de hacer sentir a Touya cómodo. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada mientras respiraba profundamente, tomando aliento con mucho cuidado. La sonrisa que plantó en su cara tenía poco que ver con el calor; casi hubiera jurado que estaba próxima a causar congelamiento.

—Eres perfectamente bienvenido aquí, Touya. Los amiguitos de Nakuru siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa, ya sabes eso.

Ouch. ¿Amiguitos? Él se rió entre dientes silenciosamente. Tomoyo encontraba cada oportunidad para recordarle que él era varios años más joven que ella. Los seis años hacían poca diferencia para él. De hecho, le parecían perfectos. Un hombre mayor nunca podría estar a la altura de las pasiones que él sabía que corrían por debajo de aquel helado exterior.

Permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios mientras la contemplaba atentamente.

— ¿Amiguitos? Soy apenas un poco más joven, Tomoyo.

—No tanto —gruñó ella—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, Touya. Siéntete como en tu casa, y quizás hablemos más tarde.

Pero no si podía evitarlo.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? — él la paró otra vez. —No sabía que trabajabas. Eriol debería de haberte dado una buena pensión por el divorcio —. Por dios, si no lo había hecho, Touya le diría unas cuantas cosas al respecto.

—No es asunto tuyo—dijo, frunciendo el ceño otra vez. —Lo que hago, Touya, lo hhago por mi propio placer y cuánto decidió Eriol pagarme por el divorcio, no es de tu incumbencia.

¿Pagarle para divorciarse? Touya era malditamente consciente de que ella era mucho menos que feliz en ese matrimonio, todavía sonaba amargada, rechazada. ¿O le había importado Eriol más de lo que había pensado? Aquella idea no le sentó muy bien a su mente, o a su corazón.

—Tomoyo, no eras feliz y tampoco lo era Eriol —dijo él suavemente.

—Me niego hablar de este tema contigo —. Tomoyo enderezó sus hombros majestuosamente, sus labios se comprimieron mientras su cólera crecía. —No me molesta tu presencia aquí, Touya, pero no tengo tiempo para entretenerte. Tendrás que encontrar otras diversiones en otra parte.

—Pero dijiste que nada de mujeres —. Tomoyo se paró otra vez cuando se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

—Nada de mujeres —dijo Tomoyo sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente, con voz estrangulada. —No en mi casa, Touya. Nunca más en mi casa.

**Notas: **creo que Touya quiere desesperar a Tomoyo, y se va a poner mejor, espero que les siga gustando la historia, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Tres**_

—Sabes, necesitas un ama de llaves o un cocinero —. La voz de Touya la hizo sobresaltar de sorpresa la siguiente tarde, mientras terminaba de llenar la cafetera. Giró enfrentándolo, pensando que era una vergüenza que un sólo hombre tuviera semejante encanto sexual.

Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, vestido con pantalones azul oscuro de seda y una camisa azul claro de seda. La chaqueta estaba colgando sobre su hombro sostenida por un dedo y sus verdes ojos la observaban con lascivos secretos.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cocinar mi propia comida y limpiar mi casa —. Se encogió de hombros. Había sido criada para valerse por sí misma, y limpiar le daba algo que hacer, un modo de ocupar sus manos cuando su cuerpo estaba lleno de agitada energía.

Él se retiró del marco de la puerta, caminando hacia la mesa con casual gracia masculina que amenazaba con quitarle el aliento. Ella se volteó rápidamente, moviéndose hacia el gabinete para recuperar su taza de café. Luchó por mantener quietas sus temblorosas manos, el nerviosismo en su estómago parecía no quitarse. Se sintió inmadura, como una niña temblorosa ante él. Era… desequilibrante.

— ¿Y si te ocupas? ¿O encuentras un amante? —. Le preguntó entonces.

Tomoyo luchó contra el pánico. Se sintió anciana, habían pasado años desde que ella se preocupara por el futuro, o por un hombre en su vida.

—No estoy buscando un amante, Touya —. Vertió su café, moviéndose hacia la isla en el centro de la cocina con lo que esperaba fuera una casual indiferencia.

Apoyó su cadera contra la isla, bajando su cabeza, concentrándose en revolver la crema y el azúcar en su café. Estaba consciente de que la estaba mirando con sus ojos oscuros e intensos. Era consciente de que la deseaba, un deseo que sabía no duraría más allá del momento. No se hacía ilusiones. Estaba haciéndose más vieja y su cuerpo, lentamente, mostraba los signos de ello. No era algo que le preocupara, hasta que se topó con Touya. Él la hacía sentirse joven, deseada y era peligroso permitirse ser convencida de que esto podría ir más lejos. Demasiado peligroso para su corazón.

Lo miró cuando puso la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla, para luego acercarse al gabinete y estirarse para tomar una taza. Alzó su brazo, los músculos tensándose en la espalda. Ella se estremeció, sus manos queriendo tocarlo, sentir la fuerza del movimiento bajo su piel.

Él se dio la vuelta, recargándose contra la encimera y la miró socarronamente. — ¿Tienes un amante?

Su voz era un poco áspera y sensual. Hizo que la excitación recorriera sus terminaciones nerviosas, su piel se volvió sensible, necesitando sus caricias. Lo odiaba.

—Eso realmente no te importa —. Luchó por mantener el control. Él se iría pronto; sabía que Eriol dependía de él en las oficinas corporativas. No es que ella entendiera algunas de las pláticas legales que había escuchado en el pasado, pero su trabajo, lo sabía, era complicado y a menudo requería llegar tarde por las noches y días completos. Tomoyo esperaba que eso lo mantuviera fuera de su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Quizá quiera que me importe —. Su voz se endureció imperceptiblemente cuando la miró pensativamente.

Tomoyo no pudo detener la sorpresa que sabía se reflejaba en su cara. Parpadeó, su pecho tensándose con entusiasmo no deseado, su vagina palpitando en una no deseada preparación de su toque.

— ¿Porque querrías? —. No podía entender su deseo por ella de ningún modo. —No estoy a la busca de complicaciones, Touya. Un amante es, por su misma naturaleza, una complicación.

Él inclinó su cabeza, sus labios curvándose divertidos mientras ella levantaba la taza hacia sus labios.

— ¿Nunca te pones caliente, Tomoyo? —. Tomoyo casi tira la taza. El café que acababa de tomar amenazó con ahogarla cuando se fue por el camino incorrecto.

Tomoyo jadeó, sus ojos ensanchándose, llenándose de lágrimas mientras lo miraba con asombro.

—Por Dios —dijo, cuando pudo respirar de nuevo. —No es algo que te incumba, de todos modos, Touya.

—En realidad, lo es —. Se encogió de hombros con engañosa pereza. —Te deseo Tomoyo. Quiero atarte y tocarte de todas las maneras que pueda un hombre. Quiero follarte hasta que grites en agonía, porque se siente tan endemoniadamente bien que duele. Así que sí —asintió —me incumbe.

El aliento se atoró en su garganta. Sintió que su coño se lubricaba, sus muslos temblaron al pensar en él impulsándose dentro de ella, follándola mientras gritaba. Nunca había gritado, nunca quiso algo tan desesperadamente como para rogar. Pero no podía tener a Touya. Cólera contra ella misma, contra él, la recorrió.

Se sintió sonrojar, su cuerpo temblar, mientras luchaba por recuperar el control.

—Lo siento Touya —sonrío tensamente. —No estoy por comprar un gigoló este año. Supongo que no estás de suerte.

No le dio tiempo de contestar. Antes de que pudiera pararla, antes de que pudiera tentarla más, salió del cuarto, apresurándose a la seguridad de su habitación donde su control no era importante. Donde no importaría si las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos se escapaban. Todo lo que importaba era que Touya no lo sabría.

**Notas:** Touya de verdad quiere que pierda la cabeza Tomoyo, pero ya llegaran a eso no se desesperen las quiero dejar en suspenso jejeje, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

No sobreviviría a esto. Ella escapó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta torpemente detrás de sí, y se apoyó contra ella, respirando con dificultad. Estaba enrojecida, acalorada, su cuerpo cosquilleando. Lo odiaba.

Sus puños se apretaron mientras sentía los espasmos de su vagina, que se empapaba a cada segundo mientras recordaba el sonido de su oscura, aterciopelada voz. El barítono profundo de su tono acarició sus sentidos y luego se hundió violentamente en su útero. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener el control así? Ella despreciaba a la persona que había sido mientras estuvo casada con Eriol. Había actuado como una arpía, su furia y sus miedos la habían conducido a una rabia que la había aterrorizado.

Durante años. Años en los que había luchado contra él y contra lo que él quería de ella. Porque había sabido cuánto quería él de ella. Los excesos sexuales que disfrutaba. Presionó sus puños contra su estómago, luchando contra las delirantes e insidiosas imágenes que inundaban su cerebro. Podría haberlo tolerado, se dijo así misma. Podría haberse permitido dejarse ir, si no hubiera sabido quien era el hombre que eventualmente llegaría.

Eriol había sido honesto. Nunca le había mentido cuando su sexualidad había comenzado a aflorar. Había tenido poco más de veinte, y su necesidad de dominar, de controlar la respuesta sexual de ella, al principio, había parecido un inofensivo juego. Él odiaba la controlada sexualidad de ella. Su miedo a dejarse llevar, a darle a él la responsabilidad de complacerla.

Ella había odiado la necesidad de él de eso. Se había casado con él porque estaba embarazada. Se preocupaba por él, tenía un cálido y gentil deseo por él, pero lo que él necesitaba ella nunca lo había deseado. Hasta que encontró a Touya. Hasta que vio en sus perversos y conocedores ojos la verdad sobre sí misma.

Dios, él tenía veintiséis y ella estaba ya en la treintena. Se había sentido como una ladrona de cunas, mirándole, sintiendo su coño chorrear de humedad, sus pechos hincharse de deseo. Y entonces, había empezado a fantasear. Cuando Eriol la tomaba, con su polla hundiéndose en ella mientras la poseía en la cama, se imaginaba que era Touya.

Cuando la ataba a la cama, sus pezones se tensaban inmediatamente con el pensamiento de Touya atándola, el pensamiento de Touya atormentando su cuerpo, volviéndola rabiosa de necesidad. Y cuando Eriol había sugerido un ménage, había pensado en Touya, aun creyendo que su marido no estaba hablando realmente en serio.

Hasta el día en que Touya había entrado en la habitación que Eriol había preparado para el juego. Atada a la estrecha cama, con sus piernas abiertas, mientras Eriol se ponía más y más frustrado ante la falta de respuesta de ella, Touya había entrado, sus brillantes ojos yendo hacia su liso y desnudo coño y ella se había mojado al instante. Había luchado contra Eriol, jurando que nunca le dejaría volver a tocarla. La batalla de gritos había seguido durante años. Hasta el divorcio.

No podía soportarlo. Durante años había negado sus propias necesidades, luchando por olvidar a Touya y los terribles deseos que bramaban dentro de su sistema. Hasta que había entrado y visto a Nakuru con Yue, el hermano gemelo de Touya. La traición se había deslizado en su alma. Y Yue, maldito fuera su negro corazón, lo había sabido. Ella lo había visto en sus ojos, en la sardónica mueca de su boca.

Su mano subió hacia un palpitante pecho mientras el dolor en sus pezones sólo parecía crecer. Sus dedos rozaron el duro punto bajo la blusa de seda y el transparente sostén que usaba. Su respiración se entrecortó en un jadeo ante el electrificante placer que la recorrió.

Sintió su vagina humedecerse furiosamente, derramando su gruesa esencia sobre los desnudos labios de su coño. Eriol había empezado su hábito de afeitarse allí. Era una de las pocas cosas que él le había enseñado por las que le estaba agradecida. Hasta ahora. Ahora, la increíble sensibilidad de sus labios internos era una maldición. Podía sentir los jugos, calientes y lisos, humedecer su carne mientras se escapaban de su vagina, y eso sólo la hacía sufrir más.

¿Cómo iba a soportar tenerle en su casa? Sus brazos rodearon su cintura mientras su útero se tensaba. Él apenas había estado una hora allí y ella ya sólo podía pensar en su toque moviéndose sobre ella, sus manos acariciándola, golpeándola… Ella gimoteó. Ella no quería eso, lloró silenciosamente, no podría soportarlo.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás ahí? Estoy encargando el almuerzo, ¿qué opinas de una pizza?—, él golpeó a la puerta, sobresaltándola y haciendo que se apartara de ella con un apretado jadeo.

Dios, ¿iba él alguna vez a marcharse al trabajo? Seguramente él no iba a estar allí para el almuerzo. Ella no podría soportarlo.

—Bien —. Estaba horrorizada por la áspera y necesitada calidad de su voz. Aclaró su garganta y tragó fuerte. —Estoy cansada. Come tú. Voy a tenderme un rato.

—Tomoyo, sal y habla conmigo —la engatusó él, su voz suave, llena de promesas tan perversas que ella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar llamarle para que entrara. —Es sólo pizza, nada más —. La diversión era como una vena oscura de pecado en su tono de voz.

Ella echó un vistazo al reloj, luego a la ventana junto a la cama. No podía encontrar una excusa razonable para estar escondida en su habitación, y sabía que si continuaba rechazándole sólo haría que se volviera más suspicaz.

—De acuerdo —masculló, sintiendo las uñas perforar la piel de sus palmas. —Saldré en un momento. Necesito refrescarme primero.

—Te esperaré. No te retrases.

Mientras él hablaba, Ella tiró desesperadamente de sus ropas para quitárselas. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado excitada como para ir con él así. Si no encontraba alivio, sin importar cuántos minutos tardara, ardería en llamas de deseo simplemente conque él se rozara contra ella.

Abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó el delgado y fino vibrador que había comprado años atrás. El suave y flexible látex se flexionaba en su mano mientras ella se estiraba en la cama. No era grueso ni largo, pero comprar la maldita cosa había sido una de las cosas más duras que ella había hecho en toda su vida.

Su cuerpo ya estaba preparado, su coño estaba tan mojado y pegajoso que cuando ella deslizó sus dedos a través de la estrecha abertura, se adhirió a sus dedos. Su clítoris estaba hinchado, tan grande y sensible que ella jadeó cuando la cabeza del fino consolador lo rodeó. Puso en marcha la vibración, temblando mientras el aparato empezaba a ronronear.

Tomoyo no podía aquietar los jadeos de su respiración mientras lo deslizaba en la hambrienta apertura de su coño. Sus músculos se cerraron sobre él, aliviados por la vibración pero todavía ávidos de más. Lo empujó más profundo, sintiendo el delicado tejido abrirse por el invasor.

Tomoyo se retorció en la cama, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras los dedos de su otra mano agarraban uno de los duros y alargados pezones y lo apretaban suavemente.

No podía gemir, se dijo a sí misma. No podía gritar el nombre de él como había hecho desde que le había visto en la boda y había aceptado que se quedara en su casa. No podía fingir que era Touya el que empujaba dentro de su húmedo coño, follándola profundamente. Pero no podía evitarlo tampoco. Su mente formó la imagen. El cuerpo de él duro y musculoso, su polla gruesa y larga mientras empujaba dentro de ella.

Su control se debilitó cuando un pequeño quejido escapó de su garganta. No iba a ser suficiente. Oh Dios, podía sentirlo, la debilidad de su cuerpo, la increíble excitación chamuscando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Nunca llegaría a un clímax lo suficientemente duro como para aquietar el furioso dolor.

—Déjame ayudarte, Tomoyo —las palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría.

Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Touya, totalmente vestido, con sus ojos chocolate brillando de lujuria mientras miraba su desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo. Desde sus pechos hasta sus delgados muslos, abiertos invitadoramente mientras movía el vibrador dentro de su coño.

—Oh, Dios —la vergüenza se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que él realmente estaba allí de pie, mirándola. Era real esta vez, no un invento de su imaginación.

Hubiera saltado de la cama si Touya no se hubiera movido para detenerla, sujetando sus hombros contra el colchón mientras forzaba a sus piernas a cerrarse más para sujetar el vibrador dentro de su coño mientras él la miraba; con sus poderosas piernas apretando los lados de las suyas, mientras le miraba horrorizada.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, perversos; su expresión llena de sensualidad, de lujuria. Las piernas de ella estaban fuertemente cerradas mientras los dedos de él se movieron para coger la caja de mando a su lado y giraba la potencia a su máximo nivel.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo saltó en respuesta mientras el calor llameaba más alto, más caliente dentro de sus atormentadas profundidades.

— ¿A quién imaginas dentro de ti, Tomoyo? —su voz era profunda, ronca. — ¿Quién está jodiendo ese apretado coñito tuyo, en tu mente?

El tono profundo de su voz acarició sus terminaciones nerviosas, abrumando totalmente sus sentidos. Sus caderas saltaron en un acto reflejo, su clítoris palpitó, pulsando como reacción.

—No hagas esto —gritó ella, luchando contra el placer mientras él sujetaba sus muñecas con una amplia mano, manteniéndola segura al mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Soy yo, Tomoyo? —le preguntó suavemente. — ¿Te follo en tus fantasías? Tan seguro como el infierno que te follo en las mías. Duro y profundo, Tomoyo, pero mi polla es bastante más gruesa que esta polla de bebé que has elegido. Cuando empuje dentro de ti, estarás tan condenadamente apretada que te correrás simplemente con el dolor/placer. Córrete para mí ahora, Tomoyo. Córrete para mí, nena, para que podamos discutir sobre esto racionalmente.

Tomoyo no podía soportarlo. Su voz era suficiente para hacer que los jugos inundaran su coño, haciendo la vibración resonar a lo largo de su sensibilizada carne.

—No puedo —dijo ella, luchando por mantener el control. No podía hacer esto. Era demasiado horrible, demasiado humillante. Dios querido, ¿cómo había abierto él una puerta cerrada?

Él se inclinó, acercándose, sus piernas aflojándose alrededor de las de ella, su mano moviéndose entre sus cuerpos mientras la miraba. Ella se retorció contra él mientras él forzaba su mano entre sus resbaladizos muslos y agarraba el final del consolador.

—Voy a follarte, Tomoyo —lo retiró mientras ella gritaba, mirándole fijamente, viendo su mueca de caliente y desesperada lujuria. —Así —el vibrador fue empujado en su coño, palpitando en su matriz mientras él comenzaba a follarla fuerte y rápido con su propio consolador.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras ondas de electricidad comenzaban a llamear por su vientre. No podía sobrevivir a esto. Luchó por el control y estaba casi a su alcance cuando él bajó su cabeza hacia sus pezones.

Había pasado casi una década desde que un hombre la había tocado. Casi diez años de fantasear sobre esto, sufriendo y soñando con su toque dominante. Cuando sus dientes agarraron su pezón, su lengua raspando sobre él mientras la follaba con el vibrador duro y profundo dentro de su coño, ella perdió todo sentido de control.

Un orgasmo como nunca había sentido rasgó su cuerpo. Sintió sus jugos salir de su coño mientras Touya gemía, jodiéndola más fuerte con el juguete de látex, separando sus muslos y dirigiéndose a su clítoris. Cuando sus labios lo cubrieron, su lengua lo acarició, ella gritó. Sus caderas se arquearon, su coño succionando ávidamente el vibrador mientras su clítoris explotaba, y ella fue arrojada a un vórtice de placer que la horrorizó con su fuerza.

No pararía. La parte superior de su cuerpo saltó de la cama mientras sus músculos se contraían, su coño explotando tan fuerte, tan profundo, que cada hueso y músculo sufrió espasmos en respuesta. Se estremeció, sintiendo los músculos tensarse con la vibración dentro de ella mientras se sacudía por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Momentos, horas más tarde colapsó en la cama de nuevo, aunque su vientre continuaba contrayéndose en profundas y duras oleadas mientras la gruesa crema fluía de entre sus muslos.

—Ya, nena —la calmó Touya gentilmente y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Los labios de él se deslizaron suaves como plumas por su mejilla mientras lentamente reducía la velocidad del vibrador, devolviéndola de nuevo a la cordura. Tomoyo pudo sentir el terrenal olor de su coño en los labios de él, y tembló con ese conocimiento. —Está bien, nena —murmuró él de nuevo. —Vuelve a mí, Tomoyo. Está bien, ya —él se apartó para mirarla mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas. —No llores, Tomoyo —murmuró gentilmente. —Está bien, nena, es lo que ambos necesitamos de momento.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, luchando ahora por liberarse de él, por quitar la prueba de sus necesidades, de sus propias perversiones del goteante canal entre sus muslos.

Rodó sobre sí misma para escapar de él, pero antes de que pudiera huir, él la empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, sobre su estómago, el vibrador de nuevo atrapado en su temblorosa carne.

—No, Tomoyo —su voz era dura, apretada con lujuria mientras su mano acariciaba las temblorosas mejillas de su trasero. —No vas a huir de esto, y por Dios, no dejaré que te escondas más tiempo —. Sus dedos recorrieron la hendidura de su culo mientras murmuraba su aprobación.

Los jugos que fluían de su coño habían humedecido la zona, dando a sus dedos mayor facilidad a pesar de la tensión de sus músculos.

—Touya. No —gritó ella cuando él rodeó la apretada apertura de su ano. Horror y vergüenza recorrieron su sistema, porque a pesar de su vergüenza, ella podía sentir la entrada relajándose, su traicionero cuerpo succionando la punta de su dedo.

—Por ahora —él estaba respirando fuerte en su oreja, su pecho laborioso por su respiración. —Por ahora, Tomoyo. Voy a dejarte, esta vez. Pero tienes quince minutos para traer este precioso culo al comedor donde podamos discutir esto con relativa cordura. No huirás, Tomoyo. No te esconderás. Te has corrido en mi boca, y que me maldigan, pero no voy a esperar mucho más para sentir que te corres en mi polla. Quince minutos.

Se apartó rápidamente de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Y la maldita próxima vez que trates de cerrarme una puerta, tiraré abajo a la hija de puta. Quince minutos.

Notas: Oo así quede después de leer este capítulo, que decidido Touya, quiere todo con Tomoyo y ella no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, bueno ya saben dejen sus review se despide está loca gatita .


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Touya temblaba mientras entraba a la prístina, perfectamente organizada sala de estar. Sus manos, su cuerpo entero, casi se estremecían en reacción, de lujuria y necesidad, y él temió la pérdida de su propio control. Nunca. En toda su vida sexual su control nunca había sido tentado tan profundamente como lo había sido en la cama de Tomoyo, observándola empujar esa lamentable excusa de vibrador dentro de su apretado coño.

El vibrador era delgado, suave al toque, una broma. Un juguete para usarlo como distracción y ponerla hambrienta de más, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero él tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible para instruirla sobre los mejores juguetes para esa tarea. El trabajo de prepararla, abrirla, conducirla a la locura por su posesión final.

Retirando el teléfono celular de su cinturón hizo una rápida llamada. Sus ojos observaron la puerta con cuidado mientras hacía un pedido al proveedor on-line de artículos para adultos. Una colección de juguetes, dispositivos, y sólo él le mostraría el uso apropiado de ellos.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Le tomaría cinco minutos, supuso, excitarse ella misma. Otros cinco para ponerse su ropa mientras luchaba con el letargo de su orgasmo. Maldición. Él sacudió la cabeza mientras le daba al dueño de la tienda de artículos para adultos su lista. Maldición, ella había culminado como nada que él hubiera visto nunca. Su coño había apretado el vibrador tan fuerte, tan duro, que él había luchado contra el ansia de joderla en su ondulante placer.

Él había observado su abdomen, viendo los estremecimientos convulsivos de su matriz bajo su piel mientras ella gritaba su nombre. Pero ella no había gritado, y él juró que antes de que terminara la semana, iba a gritar su nombre.

Él acababa de cerrar el teléfono y lo había vuelto a guardar, cuando ella entró impetuosamente en el cuarto.

— ¡Tu sucio hijo de puta! —gritó ella con rabia y miedo. —Tú, sucio, pervertido bastardo. Esta es mi casa. Mía. Y tú puedes marcharte ahora mismo.

Sin control. Tomoyo voló hacia él, su cara roja, ojos asesinos, con la intención de sacarlo a golpes de una maldita vez. Él no podía creerlo. Había visto las contusiones que Eriol había llevado por una semana, años antes de su divorcio.

Antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo le agarró las muñecas, sosteniéndolas juntas con una mano detrás de su espalda. Su brazo rodeó su cintura y la empujo contra él. Antes de que pudiera maldecirlo otra vez, sus labios se inclinaron sobre los suyos.

Tomoyo le mordió, pero él pellizcó su labio en advertencia un segundo antes de que su lengua se sumergiera en su boca. Tomoyo era calor y rabia, y desesperada, hambrienta lujuria. Ella gimió mientras la besaba, luchando contra su asimiento al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrían para su lengua, luego la atrajo profundamente dentro de su boca.

Touya gimió, su polla irguiéndose bajo la cremallera ante el pensamiento de su boca cerrándose sobre ella con semejante caliente placer. Pero ahora, su boca tenía la suya, y el sabor de ella era indescriptible. Dulce y caliente, llena de embriagadores, excitados quejidos de una mujer derrotada por sus propios deseos, placeres, hambrienta por más.

Él permitió a su lengua acariciar el interior de su boca, enrollarse con la suya mientras su cabeza se inclinaba, en un ángulo más cercano para permitir que sus labios acariciaran los suyos. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, y él sabía que su coño estaría goteando, mojado y dolorido. Y apretado. Él gimió ante ese pensamiento mientras la levantaba, acercándola. Ella había estado tan apretada sobre aquel maldito delgado vibrador que él apenas había podido joderla con él. Ella estrangularía su polla. Su cuerpo se tensó, su lengua follando su boca mientras ella gruñía en ávida pasión bajo su beso.

Él no podía conseguir bastante de ella. Tomoyo se arqueó hacia él, sus pechos libres bajo la floja camisa de seda que usaba, sus muslos cubiertos por pantalones estrechos mientras presionaba su monte con fuerza contra la gruesa erección bajo sus pantalones. El suave algodón de los pantalones que ella usaba le serviría de poco, se prometió él. Ella los empaparía con los jugos de su pequeño y dulce coño tal como lo haría con sus bragas de seda.

Con un suave gemido él se retiró del beso y miró fijamente su cara. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos, su expresión vacía con sensual necesidad. Él podría tenerla ahora si estuviera dispuesto a tomarla. No darle tiempo de pensar, permitirle creer que él había forzado su control mientras estaban en el dormitorio. Esto sólo haría daño a sus intenciones. Esto no haría ningún bien a sus objetivos personales.

—Suficiente —gruñó él, sosteniéndola mientras la empujaba sobre la silla a su lado. —Siéntate allí. Y no te levantes Tomoyo, o te prometo que lo lamentarás —le advirtió él cuando ella hacía justo eso.

Evidentemente ella oyó la tensión de su propia lucha por el control en su voz. Se apretó más contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia arriba con grandes ojos.

Touya suspiró profundamente. Su polla palpitaba bajo sus pantalones, suplicando por un toque, no importaba cuán tímido, sin importar cuán forzado. Él apretó sus dientes y se alejó de ella.

—Diez años —lanzó él, mirándola pensativamente. —Te he deseado durante diez años, Tomoyo, y estoy harto de luchar.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, el shock oscureciendo sus ojos.

—Eso no es posible —. Su voz era fina, desesperada.

—Oh, eso es más que posible —. El disgusto llameó dentro de él. —Te he deseado hasta que apenas podía respirar, desde que entré en aquella maldita casa de Eriol y vi todo ese cuidado control mientras luchabas por darle al menos parte de lo que él deseaba.

Su cara ardió y sus ojos se veían salvajes.

— ¿Pensaste que no podía ver como eras, Tomoyo? Cada vez que te veía, me mirabas como si estuvieras aterrorizada. Tus pezones se endurecían, tu cara enrojecía, y yo sabía que me deseabas. A mí, Tomoyo. Y luché contra eso, luché tan malditamente fuerte como tú lo hiciste hasta que entré en aquel cuarto de juegos.

Él lo recordaba claramente. Viéndola atada sobre la cama, sin excitarse, pero intentándolo, mientras Eriol luchaba por complacerla. Él había visto su pequeño coño seco; y aun así tan suave, tan tentador, mientras Eriol lo tocaba. Entonces ella le había visto. Ella había luchado contra Eriol, gritándole, llorando, pero Touya había estado observando su coño. Y en segundos éste había brillado, sus jugos extendiéndose sobre los delicados labios.

Él se había marchado. Giró y salió del cuarto porque no podía estar de pie viéndola allí acostada, llorando mientras maldecía a su marido. Eriol se había rendido. Él no la amaba, y Touya lo sabía. Lo que él necesitaba sexualmente lo dominaba, y entonces él comenzó a llevar a otras mujeres a su cama mientras su esposa se mudaba a la solitaria comodidad de un dormitorio en el piso inferior.

Nunca en mi casa. Nunca otra vez, había dicho antes Tomoyo. Él había visto el destello de humillación en su mirada. Eriol había traído otras mujeres a su casa, las había tomado en su cama, destruyendo el orgullo que era una gran parte de ella.

—Quiero que te marches —. Su voz tembló cuando ella cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, rehusando mirarlo. —Quiero que te marches ahora.

Touya resopló.

— ¿Disfrutas desperdiciando tu aliento, Tomoyo? No quieres que me marche. Sólo estas demasiado malditamente asustada de que me quede.

—No —. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente.

—Sí —casi gruñó él. —Demuéstralo entonces. Levántate, Tomoyo, y deja caer tus pantalones. Déjame hundir mis dedos en ese apretado coño y ver si estás todavía mojada y lista para mí, porque apuesto que lo estás. Apuesto que podrías correrte otra vez, Tomoyo…

—Detente —. Tomoyo se puso de pie de un salto, su voz chillona, ronca. —Eres más joven…

—Te joderé más duro de lo que podrías esperar de cualquier hombre de tu propia edad —. Él se paró frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con furia. —Aún mejor, Tomoyo, te joderé como lo necesitas. Haré todas esas pequeñas sucias fantasías realidad para ti, y luego te enseñaré unas que nunca podrías haber imaginado.

—No escucharé esto —rabió ella acaloradamente. —Te dejé entrar en mi casa como un invitado…

—Y entraré en tu coño como amante —lanzó él, interrumpiendo su ultrajada declaración. —Tu coño, tu boca, tu culo. Cualquier parte donde pueda poner mi polla, Tomoyo, te joderé hasta llenar cada pulgada de tu cuerpo con mi semen.

Tomoyo cayó hacia atrás en la silla. Él podía verla temblar, luchando tanto contra sí misma como contra él.

—Pero ambos sabemos que no es así de fácil, ¿no es verdad, nena? —. Él se inclinó delante de Tomoyo, sus manos fueron al botón de sus pantalones. —Ambos sabemos que lo que quiero es más intenso, y malditamente más serio que cualquier cosa que Eriol alguna vez te pidiera y eso es lo que te asusta como el infierno.

—Touya —. Su mano cubrió la suya mientras su voz se rompía. —No me hagas esto, por favor.

— ¿No haga qué, Tomoyo? —le preguntó él, la ternura, maldita sea, el amor, manando dentro de él tan profundo, tan fuertemente que casi lo estrangulaba. — ¿No darte lo que necesitas? ¿No satisfacer tus fantasías, tus deseos? ¿No mostrarte cómo de malditamente bueno va a ser el dolor cuando mi polla empuje dentro de tu apretado coño? Lo siento, nena, pero creo que acabo de alcanzar el final de mi control. No te dejaré correr más.

Tomoyo miró a Touya, viendo la determinación en sus ojos, la lujuria que enrojecía su cara, apretaba sus rasgos, y ella no pudo encontrar las palabras para rechazarlo. Temblaba ante él, su cuerpo todavía débil, todavía vibrando de deseo después del clímax que él le había dado antes. Ella necesitaba más. Sus muslos temblaron, su coño borboteaba sus jugos mientras ella intentaba encontrar un modo de hacerlo irse.

Tomoyo podía hacerlo. Tomoyo podía llamar a la policía y él no podría detenerla. Tomoyo podía hacerlo echar. Tomoyo podría gritar, si pudiera encontrar el aliento después de ese beso. Pero sabía que no podría soportar verlo arrestado. No podría soportar la humillación que sabía que él enfrentaría. Pero no podía ceder ante él tampoco. Tomoyo no cedería ante él. Al menos, no completamente.

—Sólo nosotros — susurró finalmente Tomoyo, temblando. —Sólo sexo.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó. Tomoyo había esperado que él terminara de quitarse los pantalones, que le diera lo que necesitaba. Tomoyo no esperaba que él se alejara.

—Yo tengo el control —dijo él reconcentradamente. —Lo que quiera darte, Tomoyo, como quiera dártelo.

—Mis términos —se resistió Tomoyo desesperadamente, luego observó con horror como él sacudía despacio la cabeza.

—No, Tomoyo. Mis términos como mi mujer. Es tu decisión.

Notas: como ven Touya es dominante con letras mayúsculas, espero que les siga gustando la historia, dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Mis términos como mi mujer. Es tu decisión. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza aquella noche y todo el día siguiente. Touya era el abogado corporativo de Hiragizawa Electronics, y con el crecimiento de los negocios de Eriol, ella sabía que a menudo trabajaba largas horas, tanto en la oficina como en casa, supuso. Eso dejó la casa silenciosa y solitaria ese día.

Tomoyo vagó por los cuartos, cansada por la inquietud con que durmió la noche anterior, y tironeada entre sus deseos y los de él. Tomoyo recordaba claramente los dementes juegos sexuales de Eriol. No es que cualquiera de ellos hubieran tenido sentido entonces. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de atar a una mujer? A no ser que tu fantasía fuera la violación, cosa que él siempre juró no era verdad. Ella no había tenido idea hasta que Touya entró en aquel maldito cuarto y miró con llameante lujuria su cuerpo desnudo, atado.

Tomoyo recordaba, claramente, su propia agonizante humillación. Abierta mientras su marido la tocaba, luchando por encontrar excitación en el juego que él quería jugar. Pero no hubo ninguna. Ninguna hasta que los ojos de Touya se habían centrado en sus muslos, la excitación atravesando su aburrimiento en un instante, quemándola. Tomoyo se humedeció en segundos, y el terror que Eriol, o hasta Touya lo supieran, casi la había destruido.

Tomoyo suspiró con aire taciturno mientras caminaba al porche trasero y se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones acolchados de allí. El sol de última hora de la tarde estaba en lo alto, pero bajo el fresco refugio de bajos árboles y las gruesas enredaderas que rodeaban el porche, Ella no sintió el calor abrasador. El calor externo. Su calor interno la estaba matando.

Tomoyo finalmente desistió de cambiarse las bragas. Después del segundo par, Tomoyo había alzado sus manos con disgusto y se detuvo. Después de diez años sin ninguna actividad sexual, de luchar contra sus deseos y sus necesidades, su cuerpo claramente asumía el control. No dejaría de producir el caliente, pegajoso fluido que facilitaría la entrada de Touya en su apretada vagina. Y era apretada. Tomoyo se estremeció de deseo. Apretada y avara, deseosa de sentir el grueso y duro pene de Touya deslizarse con fuerza en ella.

Tomoyo estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus muslos contra el vacío dolor en el centro de su cuerpo. Su vibrador había desaparecido. Tomoyo no sabía cómo, o por qué, pero de algún modo Touya había logrado robarlo, u ocultarlo, porque no estaba en ningún lugar. Y Tomoyo lo necesitaba.

—Luces muy bonita ahí, Tomoyo —. Tomoyo brincó cuando Touya avanzó del marco, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos calientes, llenos de pecado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás trabajando —. Habría brincado del sillón si él no se hubiera movido para pararse frente a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada, luchando por controlar tanto su respiración como el deseo que sacudía su alma.

—Me tomé el resto del día libre —. Él encogió sus amplios hombros mientras empujaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. La acción sólo llamó la atención hacia la gruesa columna bajo el material. — ¿Tu coño esta mojado?

Tomoyo parpadeó cuando la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Estás loco? —su voz chirrió en shock.

—Muy probable —gruñó él. —Enloquéceme. Es tu oportunidad de venganza, Tomoyo. Dime cuán húmedo está tu coño.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio, respirando rápido y fuerte mientras consideraba seriamente la petición.

—Vuelve al trabajo —finalmente susurró desesperada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Tomoyo, recuerdas lo agradable que fui contigo ayer cuando mi boca jugó con ese pequeño dulce clítoris tuyo?

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?

—No te pedí irrumpir en mi cuarto, Touya.

—Quiero que chupes mi polla así, Tomoyo. Mientras estás atada boca abajo sobre mi cama, mi polla empujando lento y fácil en tu boca y yo inflando el invasor que voy a empujar en tu dulce, virgen culo.

—Detente. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —. Su coño borboteaba entre sus muslos, tan caliente que se sintió mareada por la necesidad. —Por el amor de Dios, Touya, seguramente puedes encontrar a alguien con quien joder. ¿Tienes que torturarme de esta manera?

Tomoyo pasó sus dedos por su pelo suelto, sintiendo los hilos sedosos rozar sus hombros, casi temblando por la caricia contra su piel extremadamente sensible. Tomoyo estaba siendo conducida a la locura, y él lo sabía. Tal vez esto era una especie de crisis de la mediana edad, pensó desesperadamente. Porque ella sabía que su propia excitación nunca la había atormentado a este grado. Era el infierno y Tomoyo quería detenerlo. Ella quería que él se marchara. ¿O no?

—No gastaré aliento contestando a esa pregunta —soltó él mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde del asiento. — ¿Quieres controlarlo, Tomoyo? ¿Realmente piensas que puedes?

Él era tan hermoso que rompió su corazón. Duro y torneado, un cuerpo musculoso y tan lleno de gracia masculina que le quitaba el aliento siempre que le miraba. Y su cara, arrogante con sólo el toque justo de aristocracia en su nariz fuerte, derecha y su expresión de superioridad.

—Touya, te pido que detengas esto —. Su corazón corría fuera de control. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella lo negara cuando su cuerpo ansiaba tan desesperadamente el de él?

Él era como una fiebre en su sangre. Mientras ella se mantuviera lejos de él, podría sobrevivir. Pero ahora, con su deseo por ella tan evidente, sus necesidades rabiando a través de su cuerpo, ella no podía encontrar la voluntad para oponerse a él. Era débil. Lo admitía y lo odiaba. Odiaba las respuestas emocionales y físicas con las que no podía luchar más.

—Recuéstate para mí, Tomoyo —susurró él suavemente. —Recuéstate, y déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Tomoyo lo miró desvalidamente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, exigiendo acción. Exigiendo que hiciera lo que él le pedía y se recostara en el sillón para él. Lo miró mientras su lengua tocaba sus sensuales labios, como si anticipara una comida, y ella sabía lo que él quería. Sabía lo que él le haría. Su vagina borboteó en respuesta.

Tomoyo gimoteó cuando él se movió, sus manos alcanzaron sus brazos, empujándolos con cuidado, quitando el soporte que mantenía su cuerpo derecho mientras él apoyaba su espalda en el sillón. Él la bajó hasta que su espalda descansó sobre la plana superficie.

Tomoyo levantó su mirada, temblando, odiando la debilidad que inundaba su cuerpo. Maldito. Él era tan seguro, tan sensual, tan malditamente tentador que Tomoyo apenas podía mantener sus sentidos intactos.

—Touya —. Su aliento se detuvo por la excitación cuando sus dedos fueron a los diminutos botones de su vestido. Sus pechos estaban libres bajo la tela, sus pezones duros, ardiendo por su toque.

—He soñado con tocarte, Tomoyo —susurró él, sus ojos chocolates oscureciéndose, las espesas pestañas negras bajando sensualmente sobre los malvados ojos._ Ansiando probarte. ¿Tienes alguna idea el infierno que he pasado durante los últimos diez años, queriendo oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te corres para mí?

Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando el último botón del vestido fue liberado, y él pudo apartar los bordes con lenta deliberación. Su cuerpo estuvo preparado para él entonces, sólo la delgada seda de sus bragas quedaba cubriendo el frente de su cuerpo.

—Estas mojada para mí, Tomoyo —susurró él, sus ojos se centraron en el pálido triángulo de tela verde. — ¿Y aun te afeitas tu bonito coño, verdad? ¿Cuándo mi lengua lo acaricie, beba a lengüetadas toda esa espesa nata, sentirás cada suave toque, verdad?

Su mano separó despacio sus piernas. Ella agarró los lados de la silla, mirándolo, hipnotizada por la sensualidad en su expresión, el hambre reflejada en sus ojos, en la curva de sus labios.

—Touya —. Ella susurró su nombre, su voz gruesa, suplicante mientras cogía sus manos cuando estas se movieron a la tela de sus bragas. —No puedo… —. No pudo terminar la oración, no pudo obligar a pasar las palabras por sus labios.

— ¿No puedes qué, nena? —le preguntó él gentilmente, enganchando sus dedos en el elástico, bajando sus bragas, alejándose de su débil apretón. — ¿No puedes recostarte y sentirte bien para mí? ¿No puedes ver si lo que hemos esperado durante todos estos años es tan bueno como nuestra imaginación? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?

Él la hipnotizaba, pensó ella desesperada. Robaba su voluntad con el sonido de su voz profunda, áspera. Haciéndola enloquecer por él con aquella mirada oscura, lujuriosa.

Tomoyo tembló cuando él le quitó el trozo de seda, separando sus piernas más ampliamente. Todo mientras él la observaba desde un lado del sillón, su pecho se movía rápido y con fuerza, mientras él parecía luchar por respirar también, sus ojos se oscurecieron lascivamente.

—Maldición, Tomoyo, eres más bella de lo que alguna vez me imaginé —. Su mano subió por su muslo hasta que sus dedos rozaron el desesperado calor y los espesos jugos que cubrían su coño. La prueba de su debilidad. La prueba de que era tan depravada, tan pervertida como Eriol había sido, porque Tomoyo sabía, sabía sin ninguna sombra de duda exactamente qué quería Touya de ella.

—No puedo —. Ella se alejó de un salto de él, moviéndose antes de que pudiera pararla, tropezando con una silla, corriendo desesperadamente para alejarse de él.

Alejarse de sus propias necesidades.

Notas: tan cerca que estuvo Touya pero ya vendrá otra oportunidad, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Siete**_

Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se precipitó hacia su dormitorio, luchando contra sus lágrimas, sus miedos. La profunda voz de Touya era oscura, enfadada detrás de ella, haciendo que se apurara, que su corazón latiera temeroso. Si él la tocaba otra vez, si le preguntaba otra vez, no sería capaz de rechazarlo. Él era su debilidad. Su pecado.

Cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella, luchando por sacar la maleta de su armario. No podía soportarlo. Si él no se marchaba, entonces lo haría ella. Podia tener la maldita casa para él. Y hacer lo que quisiera. Ya no podía aguantar más. Sin hacer caso de su vestido que mostraba la parte delantera de su cuerpo, ignorando su desnudez bajo él. Tenía que marcharse, tenía que escarpar de él.

Inclinándose, su mente centrada en sacar la maldita maleta del pequeño armario, no fue consciente de que Touya la había seguido hasta que él irrumpió en el dormitorio, agarró sus caderas y la lanzó sobre la cama.

—Maldito seas —chilló Tomoyo, cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando los lados de su vestido. Sus ojos le miraron sorprendidos mientras lo veía desnudarse. Lentamente. Mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, absortos.

El aire en el dormitorio se calentó, se espesó, hasta tuvo que luchar por respirar. Tomoyo se sentó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando los bordes de su vestido para mantenerlo cerrado, luchando por respirar cada vez que una prenda caía al suelo, hasta que él quedo vistiendo nada más que su descarada sexualidad.

Dios Bendito. Él estaba desnudo. Era toda piel oscura, lisa y definidos músculos. Sobre todo la abultada longitud de su pene. Era grueso y duro, la cabeza acampanada y pareciendo magullada, llena de sangre. No podía retirar los ojos de esa parte de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar el quejido que salió de sus labios.

—Primera lección —gruñó él dominante, su voz no toleraba ninguna respuesta negativa. —Quítate el vestido y échate sobre la cama.

— ¿Estás loco? —repitió la pregunta de antes.

—Lo más probable —se mordió un labio, su mano fue hasta la engrosada carne de entre sus muslos. Ella le miró, hipnotizada, cuando sus dedos acariciaron su duro pene. —Así que sería mejor que me aplacases.

Tomoyo lamió sus labios.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?

Caminó al tocador y recogió unos artículos que no había visto hasta entonces, con una mano. Él debió de haberlos colocado allí antes de ir a buscarla al porche trasero.

Lo primero se parecía a un delgado pene, con el medio más delgado que la acampanada cabeza, con un tubo y un mando saliendo de la base. Con él había un pequeño tubo de gel lubricante. En la otra mano, él tenía unas cintas de cuero para atar las muñecas y los tobillos. Sus ojos se abrieron sobrecogidos.

— Voy a follar tu culo, eventualmente —dijo él suavemente. —Mientras jodo tu dulce boca, y tu pequeño y apretado coño, voy a preparar tu trasero para que luego me tome. Este aparato inflable se encargará de eso.

¿Inflable? ¿Cuánto se podía inflar eso? Si ya le parecía muy grande.

—Touya, por favor —. Ella sacudió su cabeza, negándose a suplicar. —No me hagas esto. No creo que pueda aguantarlo —. Físicamente ella moría por sentirlo, emocionalmente, estaba aterrorizada.

—Comenzaremos con lo fácil —él no le preguntaba, exigía. —Desnúdate y colócate en la cama.

— ¿Por qué? —. Tomoyo no podía apartar sus ojos de las cintas de cuero. —¿Por qué tienes que atarme?.

Él puso todo al pie de la cama.

—Es todo una cuestión de control —. Él quito de sus hombros los breteles de su vestido veraniego. —Perdiéndolo, poseyéndote. Mi placer, Tomoyo, vendrá del tuyo. Pero tú piensas que tienes que controlar ese placer. Luchar contra él. Quiero que estés apresada, incapaz de escaparte de mí, incapaz de luchar contra lo que tengo que darte. Quiero que pierdas el control que mantiene cerrado con llave todos tus miedos —. Tomoyo tembló cuando el material de su vestido dejó desnudos sus hinchados pechos.

—No me gusta esto —susurró ella, casi gimiendo cuando sus labios pasaron como plumas por su hombro.

—Si tu sexo no se humedece y se calienta para mí, si tu cuerpo no grita pidiendo más, entonces pararé. Sabré que no es correcto para ti —. El vestido cayó en la cama, detrás de ella. —Ahora, acuéstate para mí, sobre tu estómago primero.

Tomoyo lamió sus labios. Dios, como lo deseaba. Tomoyo lo había controlado con Eriol, sin importar las fantasías de Touya que la habían atormentado. Seguramente podría controlar su corazón, si no otra cosa.

Sacudida, debilitada por sus propios deseos, por sus propias fantasías, hizo lo él le pidió.

— ¿Has sido tomada alguna vez analmente, Tomoyo? —le preguntó. — ¿No con un vibrador, sino por Eriol, o algún otro?

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, cuidando de mantener su cara sepultada entre las mantas de la cama. Él le ató con las cintas de cuero primero las piernas, los pequeños eslabones de las cadenas se agitaron cuando él los aseguró más cortos a los pilares de la cama. Luego, se movió para asegurar sus muñecas. Sus manos eran suaves, mimosas, el cuero estaba frío, mientras él los pasaba por encima de cada mano, antes de asegurar las cadenas al cabecero.

Tomoyo estaba extendida. Aunque las cadenas eran holgadas, no sería capaz de ir lejos si realmente quisiera moverse. Se estremeció, aspirando el aire con desesperación mientras su excitación se intensificaba. Con Eriol nnunca había sentido esta agitación y este deseo abrasador como lo hacía ahora. Como si supiera que Eriol no era ninguna amenaza para Tomoyo, ni emocional, ni sexualmente, como lo era Touya. Él podía destruirla. Si le dejara.

—Tan bella —susurró él mientras se movía hacia la parte inferior de la cama, acomodándose entre sus muslos extendidos.

Sus manos se movieron por la parte trasera de sus muslos, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo temblaba bajo su toque. Largas caricias con sus manos calientes y ligeramente encallecidas, crearon una estimulante fricción en su carne.

—Solía esconderme y mirarte dondequiera que te encontraba —susurró él. —Sabía que huirías si me veías, y adoraba observar cómo te movías, Tomoyo. Miraba las dulces curvas de tu trasero cuando te inclinabas, la línea de tu espalda, la inclinación de tu cabeza. Bebía de la visión de ti llegando...

Las manos de Tomoyo se apretaron bajo las mantas cuando sus manos se ahuecaron en las curvas de su trasero, amasándolas sensualmente. Tomoyo podía sentir su coño, empapado y caliente, ondeándose con convulsivos estremecimientos de necesidad. No podía evitar flexionar involuntariamente sus nalgas, o evitar que un pequeño quejido saliera de su garganta.

— ¿Estas cómoda? —preguntó él, con voz baja, áspera.

—No —. Pero tenía que luchar por respirar. Se sentía intoxicada y al borde del pánico.

—Bien —. Él acarició su trasero un poco más bruscamente pero con aprobación. Tomoyo se estremeció por el calor que hormigueó a lo largo de su columna vertebral por ese ligero golpe. —Ahora, qquiero que trates de relajarte un poco para mí, Tomoyo. Quiero poner el invasor dentro de ti, que estés preparada, antes de que vayamos más lejos.

¿Relajarse? Tenía que estar bromeando, pensó ella. Tenía que ser eso.

Tomoyo lo sintió moverse a los pies de la cama, su cuerpo cambió bajo ella, antes que su pelo rozara su pierna. Tomoyo se sacudió cuando sus manos se colocaron bajo sus muslos, levantándola un poco antes de que su lengua empujara con fuerza y rapidez dentro del canal empapado de su vagina.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Touya! —Tomoyo lanzó un grito, elevando su culo en acto reflejo, alzando sus caderas para una mejor invasión.

Su lengua parecía la de un sediento, quemando su vagina mientras él se empujaba más duro, para después retirarse lentamente. Cuando pensaba que ya había sacudido los cimientos de su deseo, empezó a darle la vuelta. Su lengua lamía y acariciaba, extrayendo los jugos de su cuerpo mientras murmuraba su aprecio por su sabor, o su necesidad, no estaba segura.

Sus dedos se movieron a la suave curvatura de los labios de su sexo, separándolos ligeramente mientras su lengua cavaba más hondo, lamiendo su hendidura, rodeando su clítoris. Una serie ligeros golpes de su lengua hicieron que su coño se acomodara un poco mejor en su boca, para un mejor acceso. Mientras ella se acercaba, la boca de él se alejaba.

Tomoyo era sólo apenas consciente del sondeo de los dedos de él entre sus nalgas, de la capa del fresco gel lubricante que lo cubría. Un largo dedo perforó su fruncida apertura mientras la lengua de Touya atravesaba profundamente su vagina una vez más.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron mientras un jadeo escapaba de sus labios. Apuntalada sólo parcialmente en sus rodillas, todo lo que la flojedad de sus ataduras le permitía, no había ningún modo de evitar la invasión. Ella gimió, un sonido apagado, de un placer temeroso, un acalorado dolor cuando su lengua invadió su apretada vagina una vez más.

—Touya —Tomoyo gimió su nombre, luchando por mantener su control.

Su ano se estiró alrededor del dedo que la sondeaba, dándole la bienvenida a las ardorosas sensaciones que venían de sus suaves, acariciantes movimientos. Él no contestó a su tácita súplica, la que decía que no estaba segura de sí misma, en cambio él retiró el dedo, añadió otro y empujó en la entrada apretada otra vez.

Un grito estrangulado salió de la garganta de Tomoyo.

—Tranquila, cariño —. Su voz fue un áspero canturreo mientras sus dedos comenzaron a separarse dentro de su ano, estirándola lentamente mientras él sorbía ruidosamente los jugos que se desprendían de su caliente coño.

La mordida del dolor era intoxicante, adictiva. El placer crecía dentro de ella mientras él la estiraba, lamiéndola, su otra mano subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que quedó justamente debajo de su pecho, sus dedos tiraron de sus pezones. Tomoyo temblaba, suspendida entre la lujuria y la aguda mordida del dolor, y aterrorizada de que él se detuviera.

Él la preparó lentamente. El placer se volvió una oleada atormentada de sensaciones mientras sus dedos preparaban su ano suavemente. No hubo ninguna impaciencia, como la que Eriol había mostrado a menudo, ninguna irritación por que tomara tanto tiempo el prepararla. Bajo sus lentas caricias ella se tranquilizó, relajó, hasta que él estuvo usando tres de sus largos dedos para entrar y salir de su pasaje trasero, haciendo que sus estrangulados gemidos se escucharan en todo el cuarto.

—Sí, cielo —canturreó él dulcemente desde los pliegues goteantes de su coño. —Tan dulce y apretado, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gimió en protesta cuando sus dedos la dejaron, volvió a gemir con creciente placer cuando su lengua comenzó a rodear su clítoris. Tomoyo era inconsciente de sus manos durante estos largos momentos, inconsciente de lo que estaba por venir. Sus aturdidos sentidos sólo notaban su fuerte respiración entre sus muslos, su acariciante lengua…

Notas: como ven la historia empieza a subir y subir de temperatura, espero les guste, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

—Touya… —lloró su nombre cuando la cabeza del invasor anal chamuscó su ano mientras él lo empujaba por la apretada entrada.

Tomoyo luchó contra las correas, presionando más duro contra la lengua que la lamía y casi corriéndose con los movimientos suaves, acariciantes mientras un fuego atravesaba su recto. Densamente lubricado, el invasor se introdujo despacio, estirándola, quemándola, llevándola tan cerca del orgasmo que tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar gritar.

—Touya, por favor —. Tomoyo no pudo evitar la estrangulada súplica que rasgó su garganta cuando el invasor anal se alojó dentro de su ano, sus músculos se apretaron sobre él, su vagina se estremeció en reacción al placer /dolor.

Él se movió entonces, a pesar de su grito de protesta, saliéndose de abajo de sus muslos y arrodillándose detrás de ella. Sus caderas arqueadas hacia él, su cuerpo desesperado, enloquecido. Su mano descendió sobre uno de los lados de su trasero en un golpe sorprendentemente agudo.

Tomoyo se quedó quieta. Al principio, el shock recorrió su cuerpo, luego una excitación que la mantuvo quieta por miedo. No le gustaba esto, se aseguró. Esto era depravado, pervertido. No le gustaría esto.

—De ahora en adelante, si necesitas correrte, Tomoyo, vienes a mí. No más vibradores a no ser que yo los introduzca. ¿Comprendes?

–Touya… — Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, necesitando protestar, siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

Su mano descendió sobre el lado opuesto de su trasero. Ella se estremeció, su cuerpo se estremeció por el calor. No le gustaría esto, ella se prometió, aunque su coño se convulsionara cerca del orgasmo.

Entonces Tomoyo sintió el invasor, asentado tan apretado en su trasero, comenzar a hincharse. Estirándola despacio, quemándola mientras los dedos de él iban a su goteante vagina. Uno se deslizó despacio dentro de ella, acariciando el fino músculo que separaba su vagina de su ano. Ella pudo sentir la ampliación del invasor cuando él la acarició allí. El crecimiento continuo, el dolor que quemaba, el asombroso placer que se disparó por su cuerpo como cohetes.

—El invasor se estira, Tomoyo, a veintiún centímetros y varios centímetros de ancho. Casi tan grueso, casi tan largo como mi polla —. Tomoyo luchaba por respirar cuando dejó de inflarlo. —Dieciocho centímetros es todo lo que puedes tomar ahora. Cuando puedas tomarlo todo, Tomoyo, entonces te follaré allí.

Tomoyo se retorció contra las mantas, luchando por aceptar el grosor del dispositivo que estiraba su ano. Tomoyo podía sentir el calor que emitía su vagina, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, la atormentadora necesidad que era tanto de dolor como de placer.

—Aquí, nena —. Él estuvo a su lado entonces. Tomoyo abrió los ojos, levantando la mirada cuando él la ayudó a elevarse tanto como las correas, que él había aflojado, lo permitían.

Tomoyo tembló, sabiendo qué quería él, más que impaciente por dárselo. Ella lamió sus labios despacio y entonces permitió que su polla empujara despacio entre ellos. Él estaba grueso y duro, tan caliente y exigente que Tomoyo gimió en exquisita anticipación cuando cerró sus labios apretadamente alrededor de él y amamantó despacio su carne. Él se adentró, deslizándose sobre su lengua hasta que casi ahogarla, situándose en la entrada de su garganta.

Él se detuvo, respirando fuertemente mientras su mano se curvaba alrededor de la carne que sus labios rodeaban. Entonces sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Tomoyo oyó su gemido mientras su lengua lo lamía, su boca lo chupaba mientras él comenzaba a follarla con suaves, poderosos golpes. Ella estaba amarrada, a su merced, un recipiente para lo que sea que él le ordenara. Ella estaba indefensa. Ella estaba loca de lujuria.

Tomoyo chupó su polla con mojada, ruidosa apreciación. No hubo vergüenza en los sonidos que ella hacía, ningún temor de que él le diera más de lo que ella podía tomar. Al menos, no en este momento. Había sólo el caliente gusto masculino de él. Sólo la necesidad de volverlo tan loco por correrse como ella lo estaba.

—Maldición, incluso tu boca es apretada—gimió él mientras la follaba lentamente. —Caliente y apretada, Tomoyo. Pero tu coño va a estar más caliente, más apretado. Como joder a una virgen, con el invasor anal llenando tu culo, apretando tu coño.

Tembló cuando sus malvadas palabras la atravesaron, pero ella chupaba su polla como una mujer hambrienta por un hombre. Lamió bajo la bulbosa cabeza, bebiendo ruidosamente de ella, hambrienta por el gusto de su semilla. El eje palpitó, pulsando, pero él mantuvo el control mientras ella lentamente perdía el suyo.

—Suficiente —gruñó él un largo tiempo después, mientras se retiraba de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gimió en protesta, luchando contra las correas, mientras intentaba seguir la palpitante erección. Su mano descendió sobre la curva de su trasero otra vez.

Una palmada de advertencia que sólo hizo que su coño vibrara con creciente necesidad.

—Tengo que joderte, Tomoyo. Te ahogaría si intento tomar mi placer en tu boca ahora.

Tomoyo se quedó quieta. Su aliento atascado en su garganta, el miedo de repente haciéndole temblar casi con la misma fuerza que su lujuria lo hiciera. Su polla era grande, gruesa. El invasor en su ano había apretado su vagina, y había pasado más de una década desde que algo más grande que su pequeño vibrador había invadido su canal. Él la mataría con su polla…

—No así, quiero verte tomarme, Tomoyo —. Tomoyo estaba demasiado débil para luchar mientras él soltaba las correas en sus tobillos y sus muñecas.

Él la giró sobre su espalda, luego las volvió a poner con cuidado. Tomoyo le miró, incapaz de protestar, incapaz de luchar. Le dolió de formas que ella nunca podía haberse imaginado. Su vagina se sentía como si hirviera de calor, y lo lleno de su ano sólo llamada la atención al vacío de su vagina.

Él se inclinó sobre Tomoyo, su expresión tan gentil, tan llena de aprobación que su corazón se apretó. Cuando sus labios cubrieron los suyos, su matriz se retorció con derretido deseo. Su beso era caliente, impetuoso, con gusto a sus jugos íntimos y su masculina necesidad. Tomoyo gimió en sus labios, deseando poder sostenerlo, tocarlo, cuando sintió su polla contra la sensible apertura de su vagina.

—Tomoyo —él gimió su nombre, una mano tocando su pelo húmedo, la otra sosteniendo su cadera cuando la cabeza de su polla invadió su apretada entrada.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Touya! — Su cabeza se sacudió cuando él comenzó a empujar lentamente, entrando.

—Tranquila, Tomoyo. Está bien, nena. Puedes tomarme —. Tomoyo luchó contra las correas, gritando mientras él separaba los sensibles músculos, impulsándose por el mojado, apretado pasaje de su coño.

Tomoyo corcoveó bajo él, apenas consciente de sus gritos agudos de placer…o ¿eran de dolor? Sus movimientos lo condujeron más profundo dentro de ella. Más profundo. Más profundo. Sus caderas se arquearon cuando él se deslizó hasta la empuñadura, el pulso y latido de las pesadas venas bajo su dura carne resonando por su cuerpo.

—Maldita seas, Tomoyo —le maldijo, su voz rota mientras luchaba por el control. —Eres tan malditamente apretada que me podría correr ahora. Mira lo que nos has negado todos estos años. Todos estos años, Tomoyo, nos robaste esto.

Tomoyo gritó entonces. Tomoyo había jurado que nunca gritaría por él. Pero cuando él comenzó a moverse con un duro ritmo dentro de su apretado estuche, el placer/ dolor que rasgaba su cuerpo empujó un desesperado grito a su garganta. Estar atada a la cama, incapaz de luchar contra las sensaciones, indefensa contra los fuertes estremecimientos que rasgaban sus músculos, la hicieron aceptar sus propios deseos, el dolor y el placer y la necesidad de más.

Demasiados años deseando. Demasiadas noches soñando. Al tercer golpe Tomoyo explotó. El orgasmo que atravesó su cuerpo la tuvo apretando más fuerte, gritando su nombre, su cuerpo sacudiéndose, tensándose, convulsionándose mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de su liberación. Pero no podía luchar contra esto. No podía escapar de los duros, acelerados golpes de su polla mientras él la follaba hasta el cataclismo, luego una última desesperada estocada cuando su semilla explotó caliente y áspera dentro de su convulsionado coño.

—Tomoyo —él gritó su nombre mientras sus labios se enterraban en su cuello.

Tomoyo sintió su liberación esparciéndose dentro de ella, su propia liberación precipitándose por su temblorosa vagina mientras su alma se mecía con el placer, y ella conoció las emociones con las que había luchado durante tantos años.

Su visión se enturbió cuando perdió el aliento con la última ola de intensas sensaciones. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y cuando ella se derrumbó sobre la cama, supo en su alma que nunca sería la misma otra vez.

Notas: me dejaron más que hot, vaya que sabe Touya como hacer que Tomoyo lo desee en cada momento, insisto yo quiero un hombre así, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

— ¡Hey!, Tomoyo, te has perdido la cena. ¿Estás ahí? —. Tomoyo se despertó de un salto ante el sonido de la voz de su amiga esa tarde, sus sobresaltados ojos fueron al reloj en la mesita de noche. Maldición, había olvidado que Sakura tenía la llave de su casa, y era un hábito que entrara cuando quisiera.

Estaba oscuro, un poco después de las diez, y Touya aún estaba en la cama con ella. Incluso peor, su polla medio erguida todavía estaba enterrada en su coño, donde había estado después de su último clímax

Tomoyo se alejó de un tirón, pero un brazo alrededor de sus caderas la detuvo, y su corazón corrió cuando su polla comenzó a endurecerse dentro de ella.

—En un minuto, Sakura —gritó, empujando su brazo. —Me dormí. Lo siento. Estaré allí en un minuto.

—Bien, apresúrate —gritó Sakura. —Se hace tarde y tengo que ir a casa.

El sonido de los pasos de la otra mujer alejándose de la puerta de su dormitorio alivió su áspera respiración hasta que sintió el empuje de Touya dentro del apretado pasaje de su vagina mientras un estrangulado gemido sonaba en su oído.

—Tengo que levantarme —susurró Tomoyo, tirando de su brazo, no queriendo nada más que empujar contra él, para gritar de placer otra vez.

—Maldición —refunfuñó él, aunque no había cólera en su tono, sólo lamento.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios cuando la caliente longitud de carne salió de ella y él rodó perezosamente sobre su espalda mientras alcanzaba y encendía la luz de su lado de la cama. Tomoyo miró hacia atrás hacia él mientras acomodaba las mantas a su alrededor y se ponía de pie. Él estaba desnudo y no se avergonzaba de ello. Sus largos dedos rascaron su pecho mientras él sofocaba un soñoliento bostezo. Su erección se inclinaba contra su estómago, brillando con sus jugos y su liberación anterior. Él se veía tan atractivo como el infierno.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza antes de que él volviera a tentarla, rápidamente tomó su bata y se precipito al cuarto de baño. Le tomó más de lo que le habría gustado limpiar la evidencia de su pasión de su cuerpo. Gracias a Dios, Touya había quitado el invasor anal antes, aunque su vagina, y su entrada trasera estaban todavía un poco sensibles.

Diez minutos más tarde, Tomoyo dejó el cuarto de baño, cubierta por su vestido largo y su chaqueta. Touya todavía estaba sobre la cama, observándola con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sakura no sabe que estás aquí —susurró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon más. — ¿Quién lo sabe?

Tomoyo lamió sus labios nerviosamente. —Sólo Nakuru y Yukito.

—Ya veo —. Su tono de voz sugería que él podía ver más de lo que ella en realidad estaba diciendo. — ¿Así que quieres que me quede aparte?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. Infiernos sí, ella lo quería. Sus amigas raras veces guardaban secretos. Lo que Sakura sabía, Naoko lo sabría, y Yuka lo sabría y Sonomi. Ella se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Sobre todo no quería que Sonomi lo supiera.

—Bien —. Él se encogió de hombros, aunque ella no confió en el tono de su voz. —Ve a atender a tu amiga. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Él cerró los ojos. Ella aspiró profundamente, con alivio, antes de precipitarse fuera del cuarto.

—Ya era tiempo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todos modos —. Sakura se volvió desde el refrigerador cuando Ella entró en la cocina.

Sakura era casi cinco años más joven que Tomoyo, delgada y sofisticada, vestida en seda gris a juego con sus tacones. Su largo pelo, castaño, caía entre sus hombros como una cascada de seda de medianoche, contrastando con la cremosa perfección y el perfecto tono melocotón de sus hombros desnudos.

—Estaba dormida —. Tomoyo fue a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza recién hecha.

—Nunca te duermes antes de medianoche, Tomoyo —se mofó Sakura. —Demonios, aún estás levantada a la una o dos de la mañana. Lo sé porque puedo ver la luz de tu dormitorio desde mi casa.

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza. No era consciente de que Sakura mantuviera un ojo tan atento sobre ella. Eso la desconcertaba.

—A veces tomo una siesta —. Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, abriendo el grifo y escuchando empezar a zumbar a la máquina cuando comenzó a calentar el agua. —No es gran cosa.

Tomoyo giró hacia su amiga, consciente de que Sakura continuaba observándola cuando ella tomó un pedazo de tarta de queso del refrigerador y se movió hacía la mesa. Recogió un tenedor del gabinete mientras pasaba por éste, pero aun así, ella observaba a Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Estas actuando extraña —. Sakura era la más perspicaz de sus amigas, pero a Ella no le gustaba lo fácil que parecía leerla.

—Nada está pasando —. Tomoyo recogió dos tazas del gabinete y puso la nata y el azúcar sobre la mesa. —Sólo estaba cansada, Sakura.

Tomoyo estaba malditamente incómoda ahora. Sus muslos estaban débiles y sensibles, sus pechos marcados por la boca de Touya, su cuerpo deseaba volver con él. Tomoyo por lo general disfrutaba de las visitas de sus amigas, y las esperaba con ganas. Sakura era por lo general despreocupada y llena de risas, pero ahora sólo quería que se marchara. Quería volver a Touya, a su calor, a su duro cuerpo.

—Tomoyo, no estas actuando normal, querida —. Sakura la miró estrechamente, con profundos ojos verdes. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada —. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza mientras servía el café. Tuvo que luchar contra el temblor de sus manos, y el conocimiento de que todo estaba de repente fuera de control. Y no sólo sexualmente.

Puso una taza de café frente a Sakura, luego se movió al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó. Cuando alzó la vista, su estómago se contrajo. Sakura miraba fijamente a través del cuarto en completo shock. La cabeza de Tomoyo se giró lentamente, sabiendo que retenía su absorta atención. Sus cejas formaron un ceño cuando Touya caminó con los pies desnudos por la cocina.

—No me dijiste que estabas haciendo café, nena —. Él llevaba vaqueros azules y nada más. Y esos malditos vaqueros. El botón superior estaba abierto, y la cintura muy abajo de su apretado abdomen. Directamente encima de estos había un mordisco rojo de amor. Tomoyo recordó haberlo marcado, y ahora su cara ardió cuando comprendió que su amiga no podía omitirlo

—Dios querido —, Sakura respiró mientras ella obviamente luchaba por recobrar el aliento, su mirada se deslizó de Tomoyo a Touya.

Tomoyo sólo pudo cubrirse la cara cuando Touya se sirvió su café, dejando caer un rápido beso encima de su cabeza y dijo, —Terminaré un poco de ese papeleo del que me alejaste antes mientras hablas con tu amiga.

Tomoyo miró entre sus dedos mientras él se alejaba. Los vaqueros moldeaban sus nalgas a la perfección, y Sakura no se perdió un segundo de la vista mientras él dejaba el cuarto.

Cuando él desapareció, Sakura se giró hacia ella, sus ojos amplios, su expresión sobresaltada.

—Touya Kinomoto —ella espiró en shock. — ¡Oh mi Dios! Tomoyo, ¿Has jodido a Touya Kinomoto? ¿O es Yue? —soltó ella con miedo, muy consciente del interludio de Nakuru con Yue Kinomoto y Yukito.

Tomoyo se retorció en la silla. No, pensó, él la había jodido, a fondo. Y más de una vez. Tomoyo suspiró cansada. Todos sabrían esto ahora.

—Este no es Yue —gimió ella, pasando sus dedos agitadamente por su pelo. —Deberías conocerme mejor que eso.

— ¡Touya! —chilló ella

— ¡Maldición!, Sakura, cállate —dijo Tomoyo desesperada. —Él te oirá.

—Tomoyo, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué haces? ¿En qué te estas metiendo? —. Su voz bajó. —Cariño, él y Yue han compartido a sus mujeres más de una vez…

—No a mí —. Tomoyo dejo su silla, sus manos temblaban violentamente mientras las empujaba en los bolsillos de su traje.

—Tal vez no con Yue, pero Tomoyo, Touya y Yue no son los únicos miembros de su club, cariño. Podría nombrarte media docena ahora.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza. — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Sakura se recostó en su silla, su boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa. — ¿No te has enterado? Los llaman los Troyanos, bebé. Por su dominación, y por qué comparten. Les gustan sumisas, Tomoyo. Tú no eres sumisa. ¿Lo eres?

—Sabes que no lo soy —dijo Tomoyo con los dientes apretados. Pero se preguntó. Lo que Touya le había hecho esta noche, las oscuras promesas que él le había hecho mientras enterraba su polla dentro de ella una y otra vez, amenazaban su creencia de que no lo era.

—Tomoyo, estos hombres, ellos no se unen a mujeres que no son sumisas. Mujeres que no les darán ese último compromiso —. Sakura se puso de pie, enfrentándola preocupada. —Tú huiste de Eriol debido a sus demandas. Touya será peor.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza. —Yo lo controlo —susurró —él no lo hará si no lo quiero.

— ¿Y cuándo se marche porque no puedes hacerlo? —susurró Sakura con ferocidad. — ¡Maldición!, Tomoyo, ¿no te han hecho suficiente daño?

—Es mi decisión, Sakura —. Tomoyo levantó la cabeza con determinación. —Mi elección. Cueste lo que cueste.

Sakura la miró silenciosamente.

—Es él —dijo lentamente. —El que entró mientras Eriol te tenía atada. La razón por la que te divorciaste de él y te mudaste tan malditamente lejos por tanto tiempo.

Tomoyo se giró alejándose, sus labios se abrieron mientras luchaba por respirar, por contener el pánico que se eleva en su pecho.

—Detente Sakura —susurró Tomoyo, volviéndose mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga, suplicante. —Por favor, déjalo.

—Mi Dios. Estás enamorada de él —. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, el asombro estampado en su expresión. —Tomoyo, es él. La razón por la que huiste y te convertiste en una vieja monja amargada. Mi Dios. Él es más joven que tú.

—Seis años…

—Comparte sus mujeres —le advirtió otra vez.

—No tengo que estar de acuerdo…

—Pero vas a quedarte con él —. Sakura estaba enfadada ahora. Su voz temblaba de rabia, su cara se ruborizó por eso. —Lo harás, Tomoyo. Porque lo amas.

—Suficiente —. Su mano cortó el aire mientras su alma temblaba al saberlo. —No es asunto tuyo, Sakura…

—Al infierno que no lo es —. La voz de Sakura se elevó con cólera. — ¡Maldición!, Tomoyo, te observé destruirte después de ese divorcio. Convertirte en una amargada anciana antes de tiempo debido a ese bastardo…

—Baja la voz —. Tomoyo temblaba con su propia cólera ahora. —Y recuerda, Sakura, no pedí tu opinión entonces ni ahora.

—Como si tuvieras que pedirla —resopló Sakura con disgusto. —En serio, Tomoyo. Es voluntario, querida —. El sarcasmo era un signo claro de que Sakura rápidamente perdía su temperamento. Tomoyo no estaba demasiado lejos.

— ¿Todo está bien? —. La cabeza de Tomoyo giró hacia la entrada y quiso gemir de consternación cuando vio a Touya parado allí, mirándolas burlonamente.

— ¿No sabes cómo vestirte? —dijo Tomoyo con irritación, viendo todos los lisos, perfectos músculos que sabía que Sakura se estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Él arqueó una oscura ceja inquisidora.

—Pensé que todos los gigolós andaban medio desnudos. No me digas que me estás despidiendo después de sólo unas horas de trabajo.

Notas: lo se Sakura y Touya son hermanos pero en esta historia no, y Touya está buenísimo como siempre imagínenlo así como en la historia cualquiera se lo comería con los ojos y con otras cosa, bueno bajando la temperatura que les ha parecido la historia, espero siga de su agrado, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Era mucho después de la medianoche cuando Sakura se fue. Después de los comentarios burlones de Touya y su declaración de que se iba a acostar para dejarlas hablar de él en paz. Tomoyo se había pasado con el vino. Algunas noches no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que achisparse un poco y recordar todos los motivos por los qué no quería un hombre en su vida. Sakura siempre estaba ansiosa por acompañarla. Claramente todos esos suaves músculos masculinos y evidente sexualidad, habían sido demasiado para ella también en algún momento.

Finalmente su amiga se dirigió a la limusina que la esperaba, le agradeció al añoso chofer su amabilidad mientras le abría la puerta y entraba lentamente al vehículo. Tomoyo misma sintió que estaba caminando razonablemente derecha hasta que cerró la puerta y se volvió. Luego procedió a caminar hasta la silla bordada y se sentó sobre un lado. Tomoyo frunció el ceño con irritación antes de intentarlo otra vez.

Tenía que acostarse. Pero Touya estaba en su cama. Desde luego que Touya estaba en su cama. Era donde él pertenecía, decidió con una enérgica, espasmódica sacudida de cabeza, antes de cuadrar sus hombros y dirigirse a la habitación.

Él la estaba esperando. ¿Cómo sabía Tomoyo que él aún estaría despierto esperándola? Su expresión era burlona, arrogante, mientras ella se quitaba la bata y empezaba a acostarse.

—El camisón —. Su voz era oscura, llena de presagios.

Tomoyo se paró, mirándolo fijamente con sorpresa.

— ¿Perdón? –le preguntó con altanería. – Yo duermo con camisón.

—Quítatelo o te lo arrancaré —. No había ninguna piedad en su voz, ningún cambio en su expresión.

Tomoyo resopló.

–Menudo gigoló eres, Touya. Debería despedirte después de todo. Se supone que tú debes obedecerme a mí no al revés.

—Quítate el camisón. No lo diré otra vez, Tomoyo.

Su interior tembló con el acento de oscura cólera y deseo que palpitaba en su voz.

Tomoyo hizo lo que él le decía, de repente demasiado nerviosa para no hacerlo. Lo miró desvalidamente mientras el camisón de seda se deslizaba hacia el suelo, dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo la veía, se preguntó? Estaba más vieja; su cuerpo no era el mismo que diez años antes. Tomoyo conocía todas las áreas problemáticas de su cuerpo, las había mirado fijamente en el espejo más veces de las que podían contarse.

Él tiró las mantas hacía atrás entonces y palmeó la cama a su lado. Mirándolo con cautela, Tomoyo entró en la cama, yaciendo sobre su espalda cuando él la acercó a su lado. Su gran mano se movió a su estómago, acariciándola mientras contenía el aliento.

—Yo no seré relegado al dormitorio, oculto, un secreto que mantienes escondido —le advirtió con frialdad apartando la vista de Tomoyo. — ¿Me entiendes, Tomoyo?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —. Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, su cerebro nublado por el alcohol, sus emociones sensibilizadas por las advertencias de su amiga y las demandas de Touya. — ¿Por qué estás aquí, Touya? En mi cama. En mi vida —suspiró fatigosamente.

—Tienes que entenderlo tu sola —gruñó él, su mano moviéndose hasta deslizar los mechones de pelo que se adherían a su mejilla y su cuello. –Ya deberías haberlo entendido, Tomoyo, pero rechazas mirar más allá de tus propios miedos. No permitiré que esto siga así.

Sus ojos se ablandaron sólo ligeramente cuando ella lo miró. Con la suave luz de la lámpara, sus rasgos estaban sombreados, salvajes aunque suavizándose con ternura. Tomoyo levantó su mano hasta que pudo tocar la dureza de su mandíbula con una barba incipiente, le gustaba el calor y la tirantez de su piel.

—Soñé contigo —susurró Tomoyo tristemente. —Durante muchos años, soñé contigo, Touya. Tú romperías mi corazón si te dejara. No puedo permitirlo.

Mirándola fijamente entrecerró los ojos.

—Vete a dormir, Tomoyo. Hablaremos mañana.

Entonces él se movió, apagando la luz antes de acostarse a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, acercándola. Tomoyo levantó la mirada hacia el techo oscuro, sintiendo el calor y la vitalidad de su cuerpo mientras él la sostenía. Notando la longitud de su pene contra su muslo.

Tomoyo suspiró con pesar. —Te echaré de menos cuando te hayas ido, Touya.

— Duerme, Tomoyo —le advirtió, su voz sonaba suave aún ordenando. –Tú no quieres provocarme más esta noche.

—Pero lo haré, Touya —. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, sentía una melancólica tristeza dentro de su corazón difícil de soportar. –Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Sólo el silencio encontró sus palabras. Él no estaba dormido, su cuerpo estaba demasiado rígido, demasiado tenso para que ella lo creyera. Su cólera espesó el aire en la habitación, aunque Tomoyo comprendió que realmente no lo quería enfadado. Debía cuidarse de él enfadado, mantenerlo enojado era mantenerlo a la distancia de un brazo, suficiente para estar a salvo de ser atormentada con las necesidades de su cuerpo. Pero él estaba demasiado cerca ahora, ya la había tomado, más de una vez y los pequeños dolores de su cuerpo demostraban eso.

—Solía fantasear sobre ti —. Tomoyo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en los años que habían pasado. — ¿No es tonto eso, Touya? En la poca satisfacción que yo había encontrado en Eriol, todos esos años perdidos. En el momento que diste un paso entrando en aquella habitación lo destruiste todo.

Su polla se endurecía contra su muslo.

—Te lo advertí, Tomoyo. No te lo advertiré otra vez —. Tomoyo tembló por el tono dominante de su voz.

Tomoyo giró su cabeza para mirarlo, viendo sólo la silueta de su cuerpo a su lado. Sus ojos bajaron mientras preguntaba cómo sería verlo fuera de control. Todos sus fríos objetivos olvidados. ¿Podría Tomoyo conseguirlo? ¿Podría hacer que Touya Kinomoto, maestro de mujeres, perdiera el control? Su coño se humedeció con sólo pensarlo. Ella había oído rumores durante años. Las mujeres hablaban y lamentablemente oyó los chismes. Y ellos hablaban de Touya y su frió control, su parsimonia sexual. Nadie había roto su tranquilidad. Nadie le había hecho perder el control.

Tomoyo rodó sobre su lado lentamente, temblando cuando sintió como se ajustaba su erección a la nueva posición. Su cuerpo endureciéndose más.

—Tal vez utilizarte de gigoló, sería agradable —. Tomoyo deslizó su mano sobre su pecho, sus uñas acariciándole el pezón y arañándolo ligeramente.

Él cogió su mano, sosteniéndola inmóvil contra su pecho mientras miraba fijamente en la oscuridad.

— ¿Piensas que sería un buen juguete, Tomoyo? —le preguntó él, su voz sedosa y peligrosa. –Esto podría escaparse de tus manos, amor. Y no quieres seguir por este camino.

Tomoyo estaba lo bastante achispada para sonreír. Echándose hacia delante su lengua se posó sobre un lado de su sensible pezón. Tomoyo oyó como inspiraba, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

— ¿Ese no es el punto?—le preguntó Tomoyo, mientras se movía más abajo, su lengua lo acariciaba, bajando por su abdomen, notando como los músculos se contraían a su paso.

Sus manos se enroscaban en su pelo, apretando su cabello cuando ella pellizcaba su carne, intentando parar sus movimientos. Tomoyo no podía parar de jadear. El punzante calor de su cuero cabelludo era más excitante de lo que ella quería admitir.

—Tomoyo —. Él dijo su nombre bruscamente, demandante, ordenándole que parara, advirtiéndola en un tono peligroso.

— ¿Qué, Touya? –preguntó Tomoyo suavemente. Su cabeza sujeta debajo de su corazón, pero sus manos estaban libres. Tomoyo arañó con las uñas sus muslos, adorando el sonido de su respiración atascada en la garganta.

—Tú no quieres que yo pierda el control, Tomoyo —le advirtió él suavemente.

—Desde luego que no —susurró Tomoyo, sus dientes pellizcando la piel y sus uñas corriendo a lo largo de su polla que se hinchaba.

Esto era estimulante, excitante. Él respiraba con más dificultad ahora, su corazón corría bajo su oído. Tomoyo tiró de la restricción de su pelo, gimoteando por la estimulación, por la llamarada de agudo placer que le recorrió el cuerpo. Su cabeza bajó hasta que su lengua fue capaz de alcanzar la corona acampanada y caliente de su polla. Él se sacudió cuando lo lamió.

La forma en que la sujetaba por su pelo era feroz, le ardía intensamente el cuero cabelludo, pero esto sólo excitaba más su cuerpo, el asombro perforó su cerebro. El dolor era una cascada ardiente de sensaciones que casi la derrotaron. Estaba fuera de control. Tomoyo, que había mantenido su control como si fuera una capa que la protegiera, se había entregado tan fácilmente a este hombre como una virgen que no conocía la angustia que la esperaba.

Tomoyo empujó contra su apretón, gritando mientras sentía apretarse su vagina de dolor. Sus labios cubrieron la hinchada cabeza de su erección, bebiendo ruidosamente mientras su lengua lamía, acariciaba. Tomoyo lo quería profundamente dentro de su boca, deseaba sentirlo jodiéndola, incapaz de parar su propio creciente placer. Quería destruir su control como él había destruido el suyo.

Una mano agarró el grueso pene, haciendo que sus caderas se tensaran, enterrando el prepucio en su boca, chupándolo. Tomoyo oyó un gemido estrangulado por encima de ella, sintió latir su erección con una profunda, dura flexión de sus tensos músculos.

—Suficiente –. Su voz era más gruesa, cuando tiró de su pelo. Como esto no ayudó, la agarró de la cabeza, tirando de ella que gritó en protesta.

Él la echó sobre su espalda, tirando las mantas de la cama mientras se ponía sobre ella.

—Tú no quieres esto, Tomoyo —él apretó los dientes con ferocidad. –No quieres provocarme de esta manera.

Tomoyo corcoveó bajo él, apretando sus senos contra su pecho, frotando su sexo que latía de dolor contra el muslo incrustado entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué harás, Touya? —preguntó Tomoyo, provocándolo, tentándolo, tentando al destino y las oscuras visiones que de repente se precipitaron en su cabeza. — ¿Cómo me castigarías? ¿Me compartirás, para mostrarme mi lugar? ¿Para recuperar tu control?

Él se calmó. Sus manos sostuvieron sus muñecas contra el colchón, sin apartar la vista de ella, su expresión salvaje era apenas discernible. Respiraba ahora con fuerza y rápido, luchando por recuperar su control y ella ahora sabía cómo hacer para que lo perdiese.

— ¿Tú puedes soportarlo, Touya? —preguntó Tomoyo suavemente. – Vas a participar o simplemente mirarás mientras otro hombre me toma, haciéndome gritar como tú lo haces, jodiéndome como…

Antes de que ella pudiera preverlo, su control se rompió. Sus piernas hicieron cuña entre sus muslos y su polla entró en su hinchado coño con una sola dura, largo estocada. Ella gritó ante la invasión, por el placer inmediato que la hizo arder.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que estás provocando, Tomoyo? —gimió él mientras ella luchaba por aceptar el pene hinchado dentro de su coño. — ¿Sabes lo que me haces?

Él aún se controlaba. Sus caderas se movían, empujando su polla con golpes largos y suaves mientras luchaba por contenerse. Tomoyo no quería que se contuviera. Tomoyo no quería contenerse. Ya no más.

— ¿Cómo lo harás, Touya? ¿Cómo conseguirás que lo acepte? —lo desafió.

Tomoyo no esperaba las consecuencias de esas palabras. Sus labios se cerraron de golpe sobre los suyos, obligándola a abrirlos cuando su lengua entró profundamente en su boca. Al mismo tiempo, los empujes de su polla dentro de su vagina aumentaron en fuerza y poder.

Tomoyo gritó, su lengua enredándose con la suya, mientras levantaba las caderas para tomarlo más profundo, dentro de su sensible coño. Ella podía sentir como sus músculos se agarraban a él, el grosor, el calor de su erección empujando hacia delante dentro del sensible tejido, acariciando las puntas de los nervios ya inflamados con una lujuria de la que nunca había pensado que sería capaz.

Y con cada golpe, con cada invasión en el centro de su cuerpo, le recordaba qué había sido la causa de la pérdida de su control. Él estaba pensando en ella jodiendo con él y con otro. Dos pollas, duras y fuertes, empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez…

Su cuerpo se tensó, su coño se estremeció contra el poder de su polla cuando ella explotó y las descargas recorrieron su mente, su cuerpo.

Tomoyo intentó gritar, pero su boca estaba llena por la lengua de Touya. Tomoyo intentó esquivarlo, distanciarse, para evitar el placer que la consumía, sabiendo que su sexo estaba lleno de Touya. Lleno por él hasta que gimiendo se impulsó con fuerza y profundamente, impulsándose en un último, brutal empuje antes de explotar

Notar como su caliente semilla se deslizaba dentro de su canal provocó otro, más pequeño clímax mientras ella gimoteaba bajo él. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su matriz se contaría con el orgasmo, mientras el hielo que una vez había aprisionado su corazón se hacía añicos.

Ella amaba a Touya Kinomoto, Y Tomoyo sabía desde lo más profundo de su alma, que el amor que la llenaba sería su destrucción final.

Notas: como ven a Touya la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿ustedes creen que la compartirá? ¿Yo lo dudo? Pero ya lo veremos más adelante, ya saben dejen sus review, se despide está loca loquísima gatita .


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Once**_

—Regresaré en tres horas —. Tomoyo se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama al mediodía del día siguiente, sin aliento por la ardiente plenitud que invadía su ano.

Touya la había tomado otra vez cuando se despertaron. Él había estado tranquilo, casi reflexivo mientras se duchaban y comieron el desayuno. Más tarde habían descansado alrededor de la piscina después de un ligero almuerzo que él había preparado. Ellos no habían hablado mucho, pero el silencio no había sido incómodo.

Tomoyo había estado cautelosa, sin embargo. Él no la estaba apurando, para nada. Había estado pensativo, como si su pérdida de control de la noche anterior le molestara de algún modo. Una hora después del almuerzo él sacó la caja que contenía un suave enema y le ordenó usarlo. Su voz se había endurecido, enviando calor a través de su coño.

— ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer durante tres horas? —. Tomoyo giró la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

La preparación para la invasión anal la había dejado caliente, mojada. Ella lo deseaba ahora, antes que se marchara.

—Esperar por mí —. Su voz no admitía ningún rechazo. —Deja el invasor puesto. He quitado el inflador, así puedes vestirte, has lo que normalmente haces. Sólo hazlo mientras eso estira los músculos de allí.

Él lo había inflado más que antes. Pasó una tormentosa hora de acalorados toques, quemantes golpes de su lengua dentro y fuera de su coño, pero nunca lo suficiente para empujarla sobre el borde. Tomoyo estaba quemándose de lujuria ahora y poco dispuesta a moverse. El grueso invasor enterrado en su ano estiraba los músculos allí con ardiente precisión. Él le había dado todo lo que ella podía tomar, aunque le había asegurado que este no estaba totalmente inflado.

—Oh, no es justo… —. Tomoyo se detuvo. La mirada en sus ojos era casi atemorizante.

Tomoyo se recostó sobre la cama, viendo como su pensativa mirada se aliviaba sólo parcialmente.

—Me empujaste anoche, Tomoyo. Puedes creer que has salido impune de eso, pero no lo has hecho. Cuando regrese, te mostraré exactamente cómo no lo has hecho. Si te corres sola, te castigaré, Tomoyo. Te ataré a esta cama y te abandonaré allí por el resto de la noche, y me aseguraré que sepas cuán dolorosa realmente puede llegar a ser la excitación.

Tomoyo tembló ante el sonido de su voz. No tenía duda de que él lo haría, también. Si Tomoyo estaba atada, no habría ninguna tentación a su control, ningún empujar sus límites personales. Él podría atormentarla mientras quisiera. Él lo había demostrado en la pasada hora.

Él liberó las correas que la sostenían, dejando las cadenas atadas a la cama mientras él se alejaba de ella.

—Usa un vestido. Algo suelto y ligero. Cuando regrese, veremos cuanto control tienes, nena.

Algo en esas palabras hicieron subir un temblor por su cuerpo. Ella se levantó despacio de la cama, sintiendo su coño apretado, húmedo mientras el invasor mordía sus sensibles músculos anales. Ella le miró silenciosamente, observando como sus ojos se oscurecían, su cuerpo se tensaba al ver sus hinchados pechos coronados en duros pezones y la excitación que ella sabía era obvia en su expresión.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Touya? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Tú lo sabes, Tomoyo —. Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras la miraba, su voz palpitando con una emoción que ella no quiso nombrar. —He esperado diez años, y en esos años has rechazado tomar mi deseo por ti, o mis necesidades seriamente, sin hablar de las tuyas. Esta noche, tomarás esas necesidades en serio. Me tomarás en serio, Tomoyo.

¿Alguna vez lo había visto parecer tan poderoso, tan a cargo? De repente, ella se sintió mucho más joven que él y definitivamente mucho menos experimentada. El dominio de su propio poder, su propio control, iba más allá de la edad o de la experiencia y entraba en ese desconocido reino de la suprema confianza en sí mismo. Él sabía lo que hacía, comprendió ella de pronto. James tenía un plan, tal como siempre lo tenía, ella lo sabía ahora. Pero por qué y cual era ese plan, no podía decirlo.

—Ningún otro hombre —. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, su mano temblaba cuando paso los dedos por su pelo. —Lo digo en serio, Touya. Nadie más.

Sus labios se torcieron. —Tú ya no pones tus propios límites, Tomoyo. Yo lo hago. Aprenderás eso esta noche. Todo lo que quiera, cómo lo quiera, y lo amarás. O puedes seguir siendo una cobarde y negar lo que sé que sientes por mí. Si ese es el caso, mis maletas están hechas. Ponlas en el pórtico y nunca te molestaré otra vez.

Tomoyo le miró, el miedo de repente sacudió su alma. — ¿Así que, o soy parte de una orgía o no soy nada para ti? —le preguntó, sintiendo su corazón tronar en su pecho. Pero lo que realmente la aterrorizaba fue el apretón de excitación que onduló su coño.

—No, Tomoyo. Yo nunca te pondría en medio de una orgía —le prometió él suavemente. —En medio de lo que te pondré es más placentero de lo que tú hayas sabido que pudiera existir. Placer que yo sé que tú quieres. Necesitas. Incluso ahora, después de los pasados tres días, no estás satisfecha. Culminas hasta casi desmayarte de placer, pero necesitas más. Y, lo juro, esta noche me aseguraré que obtengas lo que necesitas, o no me molestaré en intentarlo nunca más. Te amo, Tomoyo. Te amo tanto que mi corazón se rompe por eso, pero no te rogaré, y no te dejaré negarnos a ninguno de los dos nuestras necesidades. Ahora piensa en esto.

El shock explotó por su cuerpo mientras él se giraba y abandonaba el cuarto. Tomoyo podía sentir palidecer su rostro, su cuerpo se debilitó ante el conocimiento de que él había poseído, y ella aún no.

Tenía sentido ahora. Touya no era un hombre que persiguiera a ninguna mujer que le importara de una u otra manera, si sus deseos no eran devueltos. Aun así, él la había perseguido durante diez años. No de una manera obvia, enferma de amor, sino a su propio modo controlado, reconcentrado. Él la había hecho consciente de su propio cuerpo, sus propios deseos, incluso mientras intentaba ocultarse de ellos, y la hizo más que consciente de él.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio, mirando fijamente la puerta, recordando sus demandas, su pérdida de control la noche anterior. Ninguna otra mujer había logrado eso. Si hubiera pasado, Tomoyo lo sabría. Y su necesidad de Tomoyo no disminuía. Como la suya, parecía crecer más fuerte.

Incluso después de los excesos de los días pasados, el ardiente calor y la lujuria que llameaba entre ellos. Él tenía razón, Tomoyo había seguido esperando algo más. Algo, algún desconocido deseo oscuro seguía empujándola.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de negar lo que de pronto comprendió. Durante años había luchado contra Eriol, no porque secretamente quisiera lo que él le ofrecía, sino porque él no la satisfacía. Él no la condujo a los enloquecedores orgasmos que Touya podía darle. Él no hizo que su vagina se mojara con una mirada. Sus necesidades no la habían llenado de ese extraño entusiasmo y nerviosismo. Ella nunca había querido perder el control que él pensaba que tenía.

Tomoyo salió de la cama y caminó lentamente a la ducha. Una ducha fría. Tomoyo necesitaba pensar, necesitaba darle sentido al pasado y al presente. Pero más que nada, tenía que decidir si los deseos que llenaban a Touya eran realmente una parte de sus propias necesidades, o sólo una parte de su desesperación de conservarlo ahora que lo tenía. Ella tenía que saber, antes de tomar la decisión de perderlo para siempre.

Notas: esperemos que Tomoyo no lo eche a perder otra vez, por que Touya va por todo o nada, bueno ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Doce**_

—Necesito hablar contigo —. De los cinco amigos que Tomoyo había mantenido durante los años, Naoko era, quizás de lejos, la más liberal; la que Tomoyo sentía sería la que probablemente mejor podría entender su presente apuro.

El silencio respondió su demanda por largos minutos. —Sakura me llamó esta mañana, también —dijo finalmente Naoko suavemente. — ¿Estas bien?

Tomoyo cerró los ojos. Desde luego Sakura la había llamado. Naoko, y Yuka y muy probablemente Pamela también. Justo lo que necesitaba, que todas supieran con quién y qué estaba haciendo ella. Sus padres lo sabrían, también, si aún estuvieran vivos. Pobre Sakura, no podía guardar nada a su pequeño grupo de amigos, no importa cuán duro lo intentara.

—Estoy bien —susurró finalmente. —Sólo necesito hablar.

—Voy para allá, entonces —. Tomoyo casi podía escuchar el agudo asentimiento de Naoko.

Colgó el teléfono, suspirando profundamente. Naoko conocía a Touya mejor. Ella había estado casada con uno de sus dos hermanos, el bastardo. Ella, por lo menos, estuvo contenta de saber de su fallecimiento. Takashi Kinomoto había sido una maldita piedra fría.

Mientras esperaba que la otra mujer llegara, Tomoyo hizo té helado dulce, moviéndose por la cocina preparando los vasos y luchando por ignorar el calor en su trasero. El invasor la estaba volviendo loca. Sus bragas estaban condenadamente cerca de inundarse con el húmedo calor de su coño y no importaba que hiciera sus pezones no se ablandaban y se dejaban de importunarla. El roce de la ligera tela de algodón de su vestido de verano sobre ellos estaba a punto de llevarla a la distracción.

No paso mucho antes de que ella oyera la puerta de la calle abrirse y luego cerrarse, y la voz de Naoko llamándola desde el pasillo.

—Estoy en la cocina —. Desde que Tomoyo podía recordar, la cocina era el lugar favorito suyo y de sus amigas para hablar, discutir, visitar. Con un café o té dulce, allí era donde ellas parecían encontrarse más cómodas

Tomoyo puso los cubos de hielo y la jarra de té sobre la mesa cuando Naoko entró en la cocina. Se detuvo en la entrada, mirando alrededor curiosamente. — ¿Está el gigoló en la residencia hoy?

Tomoyo se estremeció ante la pregunta, aunque podría haber sido el apretado, erótico tirón del invasor en su trasero cuando ella se sentó, pensó.

—Touya fue a alguna parte —suspiró. —No dijo a donde.

—Se está encontrando con Yue para el almuerzo —. Naoko se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba frente a ella. —Yue se suponía que venía a casa a arreglar el grifo para mí pero Touya tenía una especie de emergencia.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga con desconfianza. — ¿Estas durmiendo con él?

— ¿Touya? —. Los ojos de Naoko se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—No, no Touya —espetó Ella. —Yue. Sé que no duermes con Touya, ya lo habrías matado para este momento.

Naoko sirvió los vasos del té y deslizó una cerca de Tomoyo. —Yue no es como Touya, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo levantó sus cejas ante aquella sorprendente declaración. — ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Naoko? —preguntó con cuidado. —Lo encontré con Nakuru y Yukito. ¿Eres consciente de eso, verdad?

—Bien, Tomoyo, estabas tan bebida aquella noche cuando nos llamaste para contarnos, que no podías sostenerte a ti misma —, Naoko suspiró con pesar. —Soy consciente de que a él le gusta jugar. Pero él no es tan dominante y feroz como Yukito y Touya lo son. Yue es más suave.

Tomoyo resopló. Naoko no había visto a Yue, su adorado cuñado, aquel día mientras él estaba bajo Nakuru, obviamente eyaculando dentro de ella. El hombre era tan dominante como su hermano. Él solamente lo ocultaba de Naoko. Los motivos por los que él lo hacía preocupaban a Tomoyo. Naoko no necesitaba más angustia, o más dolor.

—No estoy aquí para hablar sobre Yue de todos modos —le recordó Naoko. —Estamos aquí para hablar sobre ti y Touya.

Ella era lo bastante lista para reconocer la misma táctica de negación que ella había usado con Touya. Tomoyo suspiró fatigosamente. Tal vez Naoko fuera la amiga incorrecta para llamar.

Tal vez Yue era el hermano incorrecto para llamar. Lamentablemente, pensó Touya, él era su único hermano. Incluso cuando Takashi había estado vivo, Yue era todavía el único hermano al que se había dirigido. La única otra persona en quien él confiaba. 

—La amo, Yue. ¿Qué pasa si ella no lo acepta? —. Touya no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Su sexualidad era una parte de él, una parte que él no quería cambiar, y no veía ninguna razón de cambiar. ¿Podría haber estado tan equivocado sobre Tomoyo? ¿Confundía la excitación, el desafío tácito con el que Tomoyo lo tentó? ¿Podía hacerlo sin observar a otro hombre follarla? Él podría, esto no era sobre compartirla. Además, esto no sería una cosa común. Él no era así de depravado. Quería a su mujer para sí mismo. Y sólo un hombre. Él ya había discutido de eso con el que él había decidido introducirla en los placeres de un trío. ¿Pero podría ella aceptarlo?

Touya era bien consciente que Sakura, con detalle, le había dado a Tomoyo todos los chismes que pensaba que tenía sobre los Troyanos. Él resopló silenciosamente. La imbécil que les había dado ese nombre no tenía más sentido que el que Dios le daba a un ganso. Lamentablemente uno de los miembros principales del grupo no oficial se había casado con ella. Él suspiró con fastidio.

Cualquier nombre que le pusieran, ellos eran un grupo, de alguna clase. Casi una docena de hombres que se habían conocido en la universidad, y a través de varios años habían continuado juntos, basados en sus prácticas sexuales y su necesidad de hablar y aprender de los errores de cada uno. Hubo muchos. A menudo un miembro desafortunado escogía una amante que rechazaba o hasta insultaba sus conductas dominantes. Actualmente, había ocho de ellos, todos en los treinta, todos todavía buscando la mujer que pudiera aceptarlos.

Yue se apoyó en su silla, alcanzando su cerveza y tomando un saludable trago mientras Touya lo miraba. Finalmente, él se encogió de hombros. —Tomoyo muy probablemente sabe lo que viene, Touya. Puede ser una verdadera bruja cuando está irritada. Si no ha cortado tus pelotas aún, entonces muy probablemente no lo va a hacer.

Touya se estremeció. Eso no hizo mucho para tranquilizarlo. Él alcanzó su propia cerveza, mirando el techo de la casa de Yue mientras contemplaba cómo caía la tarde. Él había llamado a Saxen antes para decirle la hora en que lo encontraría en la casa de Tomoyo, y como ese momento se acercaba rápidamente, descubrió que se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que había pensado que estaría.

—Saxen es mi elección para esta noche —le informó a su hermano tranquilamente.

Yue asintió despacio. —Él es una buena elección.

El alto ingeniero, de piel morena trabajaba con ellos en Hiragizawa Electronics también, y era uno de los hombres más serios que Touya conocía.

Él no había pasado más de una hora hablando con Yue y no llegaba a ninguna parte. No estaba más cerca de estabilizar los nervios que corrían dentro de él que lo había estado al empezar.

—No has sido de absolutamente ninguna clase de ayuda —dijo finalmente suspirando, mientras ponía la botella vacía sobre la mesa de café de vidrio y se levantaba para marcharse. —Recuérdame eso cuando finalmente decidas mover tu trasero y hacer tu movida con Naoko.

Yue gruñó mientras se levantaba.

—Malditas mujeres. ¿Qué hicimos para merecerlas?

Touya sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo diría que sólo tuvimos suerte, pero empiezo a preguntarme sobre eso.

Notas: de verdad que no fue de ayuda Yue pero que se le puede hacer y si ellos son la siguiente historia, pero volviendo al tema Touya está confundido pero ya llegara la resolución de todo esto, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Trece**_

Sus valijas no estaban en el pórtico. Touya se detuvo detrás del Mustang de Saxen y respiró aliviado. Que lo mataran, pero nunca había estado nervioso en su vida. Todo su futuro, su relación con Tomoyo y sus propias necesidades dependían del final de este día. ¿Si Tomoyo lo alejaba, tendría la fuerza necesaria para mantener el control y alejarse de uno de los aspectos más importantes de su sexualidad?

Lo haría, si fuera necesario. Tomoyo era más importante que su deseo, más importante que su vida. Pero sabía que si permitía que pasara, ninguno de ellos estaría satisfecho. Esta era su principal preocupación. Conocía a Tomoyo, muchas veces mejor de lo que Tomoyo misma se conocía, y sabía que necesitaban los límites extremos de sexo tan intensamente como él los necesitaba para Tomoyo. Sacando las llaves de la ignición, abrió la puerta y dio un paso fuera del coche mientras Sax desenvolvía su largo cuerpo del otro coche.

—Necesitas un coche más grande, Sax —Touya repitió el comentario, que siempre hacía cuando veía salir al otro hombre del bajo coche.

—Touya, este es mi bebé —sonrió Sax, sus dientes destellando blancos contra su piel oscura mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza lisa, recién afeitada.

El pequeño coche azul era de verdad uno de sus bienes más preciados, aunque él podría haberse permitido uno mejor. Este y la Harley. Sax tenía un número determinado de prioridades. Había alcanzado todas excepto una. Pobre hombre, Sax había puesto el ojo sobre una mujer que no lo dejaba ni acercarse. Ella haría su vida un infierno, Touya lo sabía.

—Tomoyo podría echarnos de la casa —. Touya se detuvo al pie de los escalones y miró a Sax. —Podría dispararnos.

Sax rió entre dientes. —Si eres lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras Tomoyo, entonces Tomoyo debería ser lo bastante valiente para aceptarte. Has conseguido bastante sin congelarte. Seguro que lo harás durante la noche.

El apodo de Tomoyo, Reina de Hielo, la había seguido aún después de su divorcio de Eriol.

— ¿Congelarnos? —murmuró Touya, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, Sax.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Le había dado explícitas instrucciones en la carta que le había dejado en la sala de estar antes de irse a casa de Yue. Había sido cuidadoso en no expresar dichas instrucciones por miedo a que las rechazara. Si Tomoyo no quisiera esto, entonces el equipaje sobre el pórtico hubiera sido un modo más humano de arrancar su corazón de su pecho. Desde luego, una bala sería más permanente.

—Tomoyo debería estar en su cuarto —murmuró él. — Confinada en la cama o esperando con un arma.

Sax rió entre dientes detrás de él, y en el sonido Touya podía sentir la excitación del otro hombre. Sax era uno de los pocos hombres que no conocieron a Tomoyo durante su matrimonio con Eriol. Él había querido que su compañero en esta próxima experiencia con Tomoyo, no tuviera ninguna noción preconcebida o idea de lealtad. Tomoyo era suya. Sax seguiría uniéndose en periódicos tríos con él y Tomoyo si esta primera sesión era como Touya esperaba.

Así como Yue seguiría con Yukito y Nakuru hasta que él decidiera dar el paso definitivo para asegurarse su propia mujer. Después del matrimonio, no había ninguna necesidad, ningún deseo de tocar a otra mujer. El compromiso era fuerte, la necesidad tan extrema, que otra mujer no ejercía ninguna atracción. Este era un tema a menudo muy confuso, discutido arduamente entre los hombres que compartían este estilo de vida. La necesidad de ver a sus mujeres experimentar ese placer daba un elemento adicional a su sexualidad. La adición periódica de otro hombre, y en un caso que él conocía, de otra mujer.

Él se paró ante la puerta del dormitorio de Tomoyo, respiró profundamente y la abrió lentamente mientras Sax se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Que Dios le ayudara. Él casi se corrió en sus pantalones. Tomoyo había enrollado las correas a sus tobillos como él le ordenó y un brazo en uno de las argollas para las muñecas. Ella miraba fijamente al techo, respirando con fuerza y agitadamente mientras él entraba lentamente en el cuarto.

Él se movió hacia la argolla de muñeca libre y se inclinó para amarrarla con cuidado. Acarició su muñeca, sintiendo el rápido latido de la sangre en la vena bajo su piel. Tomoyo lo miró, una sombra de miedo mezclada con excitación en sus ojos.

— ¿Estas segura? —. Él se sentó sobre el lado de la cama, ahuecando su mejilla suavemente mientras la observaba fijamente.

Tomoyo temblaba. Él podría sentir su miedo y el entusiasmo atravesándola. Aumentarían las sensaciones, lo sabía, se excitaría, su orgasmo más intenso, más caliente y más brillante. Él apenas podía contener su propia liberación. Había esperado, había añorado esto más años de los que podía contar.

—No —. Tomoyo espiró trabajosamente. —No estoy segura de nada ahora mismo, Touya. No me preguntes esas cosas

Sus labios emitieron una risa suave, apacible. A pesar de sus palabras, él podría ver que ella estaba más que lista. Sus pechos hinchados, sus pezones convertidos en pequeños puntos en la cima de los firmes montes.

—Sólo estarás atada hasta que nosotros pensemos que estás lista para ser liberada —prometió suavemente cuando se paró al lado de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse.

La palabra "nosotros" hizo escapar un quejido pequeño, estrangulado como si raspara su garganta. Él vio el temblor que estremeció todo su cuerpo, el modo en que sus pezones se apretaban, se endurecían aún más.

— ¿El invasor está todavía dentro de ti? —preguntó gentilmente, mientras dejaba caer su camisa al piso, consciente de que Sax lentamente se desnudaba detrás de él.

—No —. Su voz fue baja, sin aliento. —Me dijiste que lo sacara.

— ¿Seguiste mis indicaciones exactamente? —. Mantuvo su voz firme, severa.

Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban grandes, oscuros mientras lo miraba, cuidando de no mirar hacia sus caderas. El nerviosismo y el entusiasmo tenían a su cuerpo temblando sobre un fino borde haciendo equilibrio entre el deseo y la lujuria.

—Exactamente —. Su voz tembló.

Él se quitó sus pantalones y calzoncillos, su mano yendo a la erección cercana-a-la-combustión que se destacaba de su cuerpo. Él estaba tan malditamente duro que sabía que no duraría ni cinco minutos si no encontraba alivio pronto. Un alivio sabía que su dulce, experimentada boca podría darle.

—Sax, afloja las cadenas del pie de la cama. Necesito su dulce boca primero, o no podré hacerlo.

—No te culpo. Ella es hermosa, Touya —. Sax habló por primera vez mientras se acercaba a la cama, su propia polla gruesa y dura mientras miraba a Tomoyo.

Sus ojos lo miraron parpadeantes, agrandándose cuando se posaron sobre su polla, tan dura y grande como la de Touya, sino más. Tomoyo levantó su mirada hacia él y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—Estoy asustada —susurró Tomoyo, sus manos se convirtieron en puños mientras él se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo sobre la cama otra vez.

—El miedo es bueno, hasta cierto punto, Tomoyo —le dijo con cuidado. —Tienes que confiar en mí, sin embargo. Debes confiar en que no permitiré que seas dañada, que no te amenazaré, nunca te causaré dolor excesivo de ningún modo. Sin esta confianza, nena, perdemos nuestro tiempo aquí.

Su mano se estiró para tomar uno de sus pechos llenos, sus dedos cogieron su pezón firmemente. Tomoyo contuvo el aliento, mientras el pequeño punto se apretaba aún más. Inclinándose sobre Tomoyo hizo entrar uno de los pezones en su boca, saboreando el sofocado gemido que vibraba en su garganta.

Cuando él elevó su cabeza, se complació de ver que el rubor de lujuria, de deseo se hacía más profundo y coloreaba una vez más su pálido rostro.

—Te amo Tomoyo —dijo él suavemente. —Por sobre todas las cosas, te amo

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. —Bien. Bien —. Tomoyo estaba respirando fuerte y profundamente, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon, la impresión llameando en su expresión mientras su mirada caía entre sus muslos.

Touya siguió su mirada y sus labios sonrieron. Sax no pudo resistirse a la vagina suave, mojada, y él estaba lamiendo el cremoso monte, con la absorta concentración de un hombre que disfruta de un estupendo postre.

Él no pudo menos que mirar, y Sax dio un espectáculo digno de cualquier estrella de porno cuando él hizo que cada toque, cada golpe pudiera ser claramente visto. Su lengua traspasó la estrecha hendidura, separándola, juntando los espesos jugos en el extremo antes de lamerlos y comenzar otra vez. Lentos, juguetones golpes de su lengua rodaban la rosada perla de su clítoris para volver al principio una vez más.

Entonces sus dedos la separaron, su oscura carne un contraste erótico con su pálida piel. Cuando él tuvo sus labios completamente abiertos, su lengua dilatada entonces desapareció, lentamente, dentro de su vagina. La polla de Touya saltó al ver eso, imaginándose la sensación de su vagina apretando la lengua del otro hombre, sus músculos ondulando a su alrededor mientras él la follaba entrando y saliendo del caliente canal.

—Touya —. Él vio sus caderas alzarse, los músculos de su abdomen apretados mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, sus piernas se movieron contra las ataduras.

Sax bebía ruidosamente de ella ahora, chupando toda la espesa miel de entre sus tensos muslos que él podía alcanzar. Y Touya sabía que había aún más para reemplazarlo. Que sería imposible chupar ese pozo de dulzura hasta dejarlo seco.

—Shhh —. Touya se inclinó hacia adelante, su lengua lamiéndole los labios mientras ella levantó la vista para mirarlo con ojos oscuros, sobresaltados. —Sólo disfruta, Tomoyo. Sólo disfruta.

Él la besó. Un beso largo, mojado que la hizo gemir dentro de sus labios, su cabeza levantándose de la almohada mientras ella luchaba por acercarse. El ruidoso banquete de Sax abajo parecía hacer el beso más desesperado, caliente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir la liberación. Una liberación por la que ella estaría gritando antes de que alguna vez llegara.

Los labios de él se movieron sobre los suyos, su propia respiración áspera, impaciente, mientras bajaban por su cuello, moviéndose irremediablemente a los duros e hinchados pechos. Ella estaba gimiendo, su cabeza sacudiéndose sobre la almohada mientras luchaba por acercarse a las bocas que la atormentaban.

Sax la atormentaba. Él no quería su liberación hasta que ella estuviera entremetida entre ellos, no más que lo que Touya lo quería. Y ella estaría lista para ellos. Entonces él oyó su sobresaltado jadeo, el gemido tan cerca del dolor que estalló de su garganta y supo que Sax preparaba su entrada trasera mientras él acariciaba su ardiente coño.

—Está bien, nena —. Él besó su pezón, lamiéndolo con cuidado mientras se elevaba sobre sus rodillas al lado de ella. – Sólo disfruta, Tomoyo. Sólo deja que se sienta bueno.

Él agarró su polla en su mano, haciendo una mueca ante lo casi negro de sus ojos, el rubor de la lujuria en su cara. Tomoyo era tan hermosa que estaba malditamente cerca de matarlo con solo mirarla.

—Touya, no puedo soportarlo —. Tomoyo corcoveó contra la boca de Sax mientras Touya contemplaba al otro hombre.

Sax se había retirado, mirándola mientras hundía dos de sus dedos lentamente en su vagina, subiendo otros dos por las prohibidas profundidades de su ano. Los talones de Tomoyo presionaban el colchón, luchando por elevarse contra los poco profundos empujes. Sax no quería apresurarse, él sabía cómo lo sabía Touya, el placer que ella experimentaría con la provocación.

La cabeza de Sax bajó otra vez entonces, incapaz de mantener sus labios, su lengua fuera de la empapada hendidura que florecía abierta para él. Él murmuró su placer en su carne, sus ojos se cerraron mientras saboreaba cada lametón. Touya sintió que de su polla goteaba semen ante la visión. Los gemidos de Tomoyo, su respiración desigual, la inconsciente sexualidad que reflejaba su cara, sus movimientos desiguales, fueron más de lo que podía soportar. Si él no empujaba su hinchada polla en su boca pronto, iba a volverse loco.

Notas: o my god, como ven esto es mejor de lo que Tomoyo pensaba, y viene lo mejor, bueno ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

Tomoyo quería gritar, encontrar algún modo de liberar las sensaciones que surgían en su cuerpo, pero no podía encontrar el aliento. Segundos más tarde, no tuvo necesidad de elegir cuando la polla de Touya se deslizó, atravesando sus labios, llenando su boca, mientras su áspero gemido hacía eco alrededor de Tomoyo.

Sus labios se apretaron sobre él, su lengua lamiendo con hambre avara las gruesas venas, la carne apretada, mientras los olores y los sonidos de necesidad sexual la envolvían. La cabeza acampanada de su erección se hundió casi hasta su garganta mientras su lengua trabajaba desesperadamente a lo largo de su vara. Tomoyo lo chupó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y para después empujar hacia adelante, tentándolo a follar su boca, a derramar la semilla rica, caliente que supo a néctar sobre su lengua.

Entre sus muslos, Sax lamía su coño, su lengua metiéndose en su vagina, dos grandes dedos deslizándose profundamente dentro de su ano. Ella se estremeció con la sensación, gimiendo alrededor de la carne que empujaba entre sus labios mientras luchaba por succionarlo, para tentarlo a la liberación de la que, ella sabía, él estaba al borde.

Tomoyo estaba suspendida entre un plano de placer atormentador y miedo desesperado. Ella había visto la polla del otro hombre, gruesa y dura, la carne oscura parecía enfadada, impaciente por tomarla. ¿Cómo lo soportaría? ¿Cómo podría su cuerpo contener dos gruesas pollas como esas, al mismo tiempo?

—Tomoyo, me estás matando. —La voz de Touya era espesa y profunda mientras su mano agarraba por el medio su miembro y hacía sus empujes más duros. —Tu boca es tan dulce, tan caliente.

Tomoyo sintió la cabeza pulsar contra su lengua mientras investigaba por debajo el sensible punto que ella sabía lo haría gemir con oscura lujuria. El sonido golpeó su matriz, atravesándola con una culminante intensidad. Apretó su boca en él, chupando ruidosamente su dura carne con avidez mientras sus empujes se hacían más duros, su respiración más áspera.

Él estaba al borde de la liberación, ella podía sentirlo, casi probarlo, pero Tomoyo también, y el atormentador entre sus muslos se rehusaba a dejarla. Tomoyo luchó contra su boca que chupaba, su incisiva lengua, pero nada parecía ser bastante.

Tomoyo gruñó alrededor de la polla de Touya mientras luchaba por ese toque, esa caricia, que le enviaría sobre el borde.

—Mantente quieta —. Una repentina, ligera palmada a su monte mientras el otro hombre retrocedía la hizo detenerse con sorpresa.

Sus ojos volaron a la cara de Touya mientras él la miraba, luego echaron un vistazo abajo otra vez.

—Otra vez —. La voz de Touya era suave. —No me está chupando correctamente, Sax. Pienso que tiene que ser castigada por eso.

Su boca estaba llena con la polla de Touya, pero su grito estrangulado debió haber sido bastante. Cuando el golpe ligeramente picante aterrizó, ella sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse. No de dolor, sino de vergonzoso placer. Su clítoris palpitó, pulsó, tan hinchado y sensible ahora que el golpe ligero fue agonía y éxtasis todo en uno.

Su boca se apretó sobre la polla de Touya, su lengua acariciante, su boca chupando como ella sabía que a él le gustaba, pero estaba determinada a que cuando las amarras se fueran, entonces también lo haría su fachada de sumisión. Todo esto estaba bien y bueno, pero se aseguraría que ambos pagaran por la atormentadora excitación.

Otro golpe aterrizó. Tomoyo saltó, gimiendo en protesta por las disparadas sensaciones. Su clítoris se hinchó más, palpitando con una agonía de excitación. Cuando el siguiente golpe vino, ella gruñó alrededor de la polla que empujaba en su boca y levantó sus caderas por más. Más. Otro golpe que acertara ahí y su clítoris explotaría.

Pero el siguiente golpe nunca llegó. En cambio su lengua la tocó, acarició, recorriendo su clítoris con toques ligeros, deliberadamente provocadores. Ella recompensó a Touya, la bestia, con una succión más firme sobre su erección, conduciéndolo más allá de su propio control.

—Sí, Tomoyo. Nena. Voy a correrme ahora. Tómame, Tomoyo —. Él se impulsó, su gemido profundo y duro mientras su polla de repente explotaba.

Espesa y caliente, su semilla saltó en su boca mientras el cuerpo de él se sacudía con el placer el que Tomoyo sabía que se derramaba sobre él. A cambio, la boca sobre su coño sólo la provocó más. Tomoyo siguió chupando la carne de Touya, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de su picante semilla de la punta mientras luchaba por no gritar en agonía.

—Perfecto —. Touya se retiró de ella, su polla aún dura, abandonando su boca de mala gana.

La transpiración cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, su cara enrojecida, sus labios cargados de sensualidad mientras sus manos iban a sus pechos otra vez.

— ¿Estás lista, nena? —sus manos fueron a las ataduras en sus muñecas mientras Sax se alejaba de ella a aflojar las de sus tobillos.

Tomoyo se estremeció. Su coño estaba encendido, desesperado, anhelante. Cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo estaba sensibilizada y palpitando por liberarse. Cuando ellos la liberaron, Sax se movió a un lado de la cama, acostándose de espalda, la hinchada longitud de su pesadamente venosa polla elevándose de su abdomen. Mientras ella miraba, él hizo rodar un condón sobre la palpitante polla, preparándose para tomarla.

Tomoyo se movió, arrodillándose rápidamente mientras cogía los hombros de Touya, sus manos moviéndose a su cabeza mientras presionaba sus labios a los de él. La sorprendente acción pareció desgarrar el duramente ganado control de él. Su lengua se sumergió en su boca mientras lo sentía moviéndola, Sax levantándola.

Ellos la levantaron sobre el cuerpo grande de Sax hasta que ella sintió la amplia, acampanada cabeza de su polla empujando en su vagina. Ella se retiró entonces, mirando a Touya, viendo el entusiasmo embriagado en su mirada mientras el otro hombre sujetaba sus caderas, manteniéndola quieta.

—Yo te tomaré analmente primero —susurró él. —Entonces Sax te tomará. Grita para mí, Tomoyo. No te preocupes por el control, no te preocupes de nada. Solamente del placer.

Tomoyo gimió mientras Sax la bajaba hacia él, sus labios susurrando sobre su mejilla, su cuello, mientras él bajaba su cabeza a su duro hombro. Debajo, su polla palpitaba en la apertura de su coño

—Relájate, Tomoyo, —la voz de Sax era suave, calmante. —Esto no se parece a nada de lo que alguna vez experimentaras. A nada que jamás hayas conocido.

Tomoyo se estremeció cuando sintió dos dedos, resbalosos y fríos, deslizarse en el preparado interior de su ano. Tomoyo gritó, presionando más cerca, desesperada por conducir la polla dura dentro de su coño mientras Touya atormentaba su entrada trasera.

—Mantente quieta, Touya —. Los dedos de Sax apretaron sus caderas. —Paciencia, hermosa. Paciencia.

Entonces Touya se posicionó. Tomoyo sintió la cabeza de su polla empujar contra el pequeño agujero fruncido un segundo antes de que él comenzara a presionar. Tomoyo intentó arquearse, pero Sax la sostuvo cerca y quieta. Su gemido, uno de agonizante excitación y la aguda mordedura de erótico dolor, fue amortiguado contra el hombro bajo ella mientras Touya entraba en ella con insoportable lentitud.

—Touya, —ella gritó su nombre mientras las manos de Sax la sostenían quieta, más cerca, su polla palpitando en la entrada de su coño.

Tomoyo sintió la extensión quemante de los apretados músculos, oyó el gemido de Touya, elogiando el calor y la estrechez de su apretado canal. Una mano agarró una nalga, flexionándola, apretándose sobre ella mientras él enterraba sus últimos pocos centímetros con un duro, terriblemente profundo gemido.

Empalada, estirada y rebasada, Tomoyo luchó por respirar a través del primer empuje ardiente, para luego adaptarse a la invasión. Tomoyo se apretó contra su polla, su respiración convertida en suplicantes gritos mientras su coño se inundaba con humedad, convulsionaba y luchaba por la liberación.

—Ahora, —Touya gimió detrás de Tomoyo. —Ahora, Sax, no duraré mucho tiempo.

—Por favor —. Tomoyo sintió que la punta cubierta con el condón de su polla forzaba su camino en la entrada de su coño.

Tomoyo saltó contra ellos, el calor y la dureza quemándola, el placer/dolor más de lo que ella podía soportar mientras él empujaba su polla dentro de ella gradualmente.

Tomoyo intentó saltar en sus brazos, intentó obligar a Sax a entrar en Tomoyo más rápido, más duro, muriendo por el orgasmo que sabía estaba justo ahí, fuera de su alcance.

—Touya. Maldición. Está apretada —. Él gimió bajo Tomoyo mientras se mecía dentro de Tomoyo, el resbaloso jugo interior facilitando su camino, pero no mucho.

Mientras cada atormentador centímetro presionaba su coño, Tomoyo podía sentir a Touya, más grueso, más duro, mientras él palpitaba dentro de su culo.

—Casi allí, —gimió Sax. —Aguanta, nena, te lo estoy dando todo.

Tomoyo gritó, ruidoso y profundo, mientras los últimos centímetros entraban en ella con un impulso fuerte de sus caderas, enterrando su erección hasta la empuñadura. Un segundo más tarde, Touya comenzó a moverse detrás de ella.

Los sonidos de sexo húmedo, gritos desesperados y duros gemidos masculinos llenaron el aire mientras Tomoyo se estremecía, su cuerpo temblando casi espasmódicamente, atrapado en una lujuria que nunca podría haberse imaginado. Los dos hombres, sus empujes perfectamente sincronizados, comenzaron a follarla con golpes duros, precisos. Los músculos protestaron, llamearon con calor, pero se separaron bajo los coordinados empujes de las dos gruesas pollas que la poseían.

Entre ellos, Tomoyo gritó sus nombres repetidamente, empujándose en cada toque, volando más alto, cayendo más profundo en el orgasmo extático que sabía estaba creciendo más rápido, más duro dentro de Tomoyo

Sus empujes se aceleraron entonces, hundiéndose en su cuerpo con movimientos rápidos, raspando su clítoris contra los ásperos rizos del vello púbico de Sax hasta que el momento de locura la golpeó. Tomoyo sintió su mente, su corazón, su matriz y su coño explotar. Convulsivamente, simultáneamente, mientras su grito estremecía el aire entre ellos. Detrás de Tomoyo, Touya se puso rígido en ese momento, su semilla caliente inundando su ano mientras Sax empujaba en su apretada vagina una última vez y se endureció, su gemido de liberación sonando duro y fuerte en su oído.

—Tomoyo, nena —. Touya se inclinó sobre Tomoyo, sosteniéndola cerca mientras Tomoyo seguía gritando, su cuerpo estremeciéndose tan severamente que ella temió que se rompería.

—Touya, —ella gritó su nombre, las lágrimas humedeciendo su cara mientras otra vibración sacudía su cuerpo, apretándola, cegándola. Tomoyo se apretó sobre las pollas que aún la llenaban, montándola a través del orgasmo inconsciente hasta que ella se derrumbó, débil, contra el cuerpo de Sax.

—Tomoyo. Dios. Nena —. Touya la separó de Sax, acomodándola en sus brazos mientras él se caía en la cama, sosteniéndola cerca, apretada, mientras el otro hombre se movía de la cama.

Tomoyo aún podía sentir los estremecimientos internos corriendo por su matriz, su propia liberación goteando de su coño mientras Touya la mecía, sus labios acariciando su cara, sus manos acariciando su espalda.

—No me dejes —. Tomoyo se arrebujó más contra su pecho, demasiado agotada para sostenerlo, rezando porque él la sostuviera.

—Nunca —susurró él en su oído, su voto haciendo eco en su alma. —Nunca, Tomoyo. Siempre estaré aquí.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Capítulo Quince**_

— ¿Está dormida? —Sax estaba esperando en la cocina, vestido y con un aspecto elegantemente presentable. No parecía que hubiera pasado las últimas horas ayudando a Touya a follar a Tomoyo hasta otro ruidoso clímax. Touya la había sostenido en sus brazos, acariciado su cuerpo, calmado durante los destructivos estremecimientos de su orgasmo, antes de moverse para tomarla otra vez él mismo.

Después de que las primeras y violentas sensaciones hubieran relajado su cuerpo, ninguno de los hombres había sido capaz de dejarla en paz. Tomoyo respondía a cada toque, a cada caricia de sus manos, como si fuera la primera vez.

—Está dormida —asintió Touya, deseando estarlo también él. Nunca había estado tan exhausto en su vida.

— ¿Estará bien? —Sax miró hacia atrás, hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio, con un ceño arrugándole la frente.

—Estará bien —Touya estaba seguro de eso. Las palabras que habían musitado con voz soñolienta cuando había sucumbido finalmente a su propio agotamiento se lo aseguraban.

—Bueno, has esperado por ella suficiente tiempo—. Sax movió sus amplios hombros mientras avanzaba por el pasillo—. Ahora me voy a casa. Necesito dormir.

Touya le siguió a la puerta, y cuando el otro hombre se volvió hacia él, alzó una ceja interrogante.

—Ahora necesitaré tu ayuda —dijo Sax con un ceño fiero—. Yukito y tú preparasteis la caída de Touya. Espero tu ayuda para preparar la caída de mi mujer.

Touya sonrió.

—Es un trato, Sax. Dame una oportunidad de idear cómo conseguirla y te lo haré saber.

Sax asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaré esperando. Impaciente, pero esperando.

Salió por la puerta principal, cerrándola suavemente detrás de él. Touya suspiró profundamente, echó los cerrojos y luego volvió al dormitorio de Tomoyo.

Estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, enroscada de costado, con su pelo Negro como una nube de seda alrededor de su rostro y su expresión pacífica y serena. ¿La había visto alguna vez serena o en paz antes de que él invadiera su vida? Meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que no.

— ¿Se ha ido? —masculló Tomoyo mientras él se metía en la cama a su lado.

Sorprendido, Touya miró hacia sus ojos cerrados.

—Se ha ido —. La atrajo hacia sus brazos, remetiendo de nuevo las mantas alrededor de Tomoyo.

Su voz era soñolienta, saciada, mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

—No más tríos —bostezó—. No puedo moverme.

Él rió suavemente en silencio.

—Hazme saber cuándo necesites moverte y yo lo haré por ti —le aseguró.

El silencio se espesó de nuevo a su alrededor durante largos segundos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Tomoyo, con su voz plana aunque él oyó la preocupación en su tono.

—Hum. Muchas cosas —sonrió contra su pelo—. Pero no voy a irme, Tomoyo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Eres mía. Te rendiste a mí, nena. Ahora no te puedes echar atrás.

La carta que le había dejado ese día era detallada en más de un aspecto. Te rindes ahora, te rindes para toda la vida. El anillo que la había acompañado adornaba su dedo, justo donde pertenecía.

—Haces las proposiciones de una forma asquerosa, Touya. Voy a tener que enseñarte mejor. Se supone que los gigolós son más románticos, especialmente los casados —. El calor llenaba la voz de ella, un calor que le dio esperanza. Luego la alegría aumentó en su pecho cuando ella susurró —especialmente el que amo.

Él rió entonces, sintiéndose más libre y feliz de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido nunca.

—Me acordaré de eso, nena —besó sus labios tiernamente, sintiendo su sonrisa, su exhausta respuesta —. Duerme ahora. En mis brazos, Tomoyo. En la forma en que se supone que debe ser.

Y entonces ambos se durmieron.

Notas: son lindos ¿verdad? Ahora a esperar el final que ya es el próximo, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	16. EPILOGO

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la mama de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yukito y Nakuru, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

_**Sumisión**_

_**Lora Leigh**_

_**Epílogo**_

Había jurado que ella vendría a él. No pasaría unos meses agonizantes intentando conducirla a una relación que había declarado que nunca toleraría. Así que, en lugar de eso, intentaría seducirla.

Después de la muerte de Takashi se había hecho indispensable para ella. Estaba a menudo por la casa, arreglando esto y aquello o solo hablando y viendo películas por la noche. A pesar de las apariencias, Naoko era una persona muy cautelosa, muy consciente de lo fácil que podía ser herida, cuán débil era físicamente. Por lo que había ido descubriendo, su hermano había sido aún más bastardo de lo que había imaginado.

—Esta sí que ha sido una boda bonita —Naoko tropezó un poco contra él mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la casa.

La ceremonia nupcial de Touya y Tomoyo le había puesto una mirada llorosa y reflexiva. Se había sentado en la limusina en el camino a casa, silenciosa, un poco triste, mirando fijamente por la ventana mientras sus dedos acariciaban la parte superior de un seno que revelaba su vestido color crema. La acción había causado que su pene se irguiera, que se endureciera con una necesidad agonizante.

—Bueno, al menos no fue muy larga —Yue la atrajo hacia él, dirigiéndola hacia la sala y disfrutando del ligero peso contra su costado.

La seda suave de su vestido se le deslizaba contra las manos, y cuando la sentó en el canapé el dobladillo se alzó justo hasta la entrepierna de sus bragas. También de seda color crema. Apostaría a que era una tanga.

—Besaste a la novia —el sorprendente comentario de ella hizo que se alzaran las cejas de él por la sorpresa.

Había besado a la novia. Larga y profundamente, para su completa sorpresa y escandalizada excitación.

—Sí, lo hice —se arrodilló a sus pies, quitando los zapatos de tacón alto de sus pequeños pies.

—Fue tan decadente —dijo ella como si mordiese. —Besarla de esa forma, con la lengua. La pusiste caliente.

Él contuvo la risa.

—Esa era la idea —le susurró mientras acariciaba las leves marcas en el costado de su pie.

Ella hizo mohines. Qué mohín más provocativo tenía, y lo usaba con él a menudo.

—Prometo no besar a Tomoyo de nuevo —. Su mano acariciaba su pantorrilla mientras sentía que un temblorcillo recorría el cuerpo de ella.

—Sax la folló. Estaba en la boda, desde luego —masculló ella entre dientes. —Yo sabía que Tomoyo no podría resistirse. Se rindió demasiado fácilmente.

Sonaba enfadada con Tomoyo, aunque Yue sabía que estaba más que feliz de que su amiga hubiera encontrado por fin la felicidad.

—Tú, desde luego, serías mucho más difícil de convencer, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él, con cuidado de mantener la voz plana y con la mano en su pantorrilla que confortaba en lugar de excitar.

Ella le dirigió una dura mirada.

—No soy tan fácil.

Eso era tan cierto como el infierno. Él, sin embargo, murmuró palabras consoladoras y masajeó su pie, bien consciente de cómo los tacones hacían que los pies le dolieran.

—No soy tu hermana —. Ella retiró el pie de su agarre y fijó en él una mirada enfadada. —Deja de tratarme como si lo fuera.

—Levántate y te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré unas palmadas en el trasero —. Asió de nuevo su pie. —Ahora, ¿qué te enfada tanto? Pensé que estabas feliz por Tomoyo.

—Lo estoy. —Estaba haciendo mohines de nuevo, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? —preguntó otra vez.

—Nunca me has besado así, —escupió ella finalmente, con las mejillas enrojecidas. — ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Él frunció los labios. Los senos femeninos se movían rápidamente bajo el vestido, con los pezones duros, que empujaban impacientemente contra la tela ligera. Permitió que su mano ascendiera en sus caricias por el interior de la pierna de ella.

—Porque —susurró él— nunca puedo decidir dónde poner primero mi lengua.

Ella parpadeó, con su expresión llena de confusión.

— ¿Qué? —su pregunta fue casi un jadeo.

—Me has oído —. Su mano acarició el muslo. — ¿Tomo tus labios y sumerjo mi lengua dentro de tu boca, Naoko, o la empujo tan profunda y fuertemente como pueda dentro de tu coñito y aspiro toda esa dulce crema dentro de mi boca? Decidirlo es una mierda.

Su boca se abrió, sus muslos se tensaron. Miró cómo ella luchaba por respirar, por tomar aire para oponerse a la excitación que vio aparecer en su mirada. Entonces separó sus muslos, con su pene sacudiéndose ante la vista del húmedo punto sobre la seda de sus bragas. Su mirada se alzó hacia la de ella.

— ¿Quieres eso, Naoko? ¿Mi boca enterrada en tu vagina, mi lengua follándote hasta el orgasmo? —sus muslos se separaron más mientras un gemido estrangulado surgía de su garganta.

—Por favor —susurró ella, y su pene se alzó de alegría, para palpitar luego de decepción mientras cerraba con cuidado sus muslos.

—Recuérdamelo cuando estés sobria, Naoko —. Se puso en pie y miró fijamente su expresión conmocionada. —No te follaré estando bebida. Ponte sobria y llámame. Pero no te sorprenda si averiguas exactamente por qué estaba Sax en la boda y lo que muy probablemente esté haciendo ahora mismo al cuerpo en clímax de tu amiga. No jugarás conmigo, Naoko —le advirtió suavemente.

Se volvió y dejó la habitación y a continuación la casa. Si no lo hacía sabía que la follaría, que hundiría su pene tan profunda y duramente dentro de ella que necesitaría con locura el orgasmo. Y no podía. Todavía no. Ella no le había seducido; no lo quería lo suficiente. Cuando lo hiciera, bueno, entonces, sonrió él, entonces le daría todo lo que él había soñado que podía tomar.

Fin

Notas: así o mas como les dije la historia continua, es el turno de Yue pero como dije seguiré con Touya y Tomoyo, así que ya sabrán de mí en la próxima, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


End file.
